RWBYs and Dragons
by LaughingMack
Summary: Jaune Arc, a great hero to some, and a nightmare to others. After supposedly making the ultimate sacrifice, Jaune finds himself in the world of Remnant! This is for you my dear DM! I would never had made this story without you! I own nothing but my creativity! Rated M for mature. Because of my perverted party and DM. Jaune x Harem!
1. About Jaune

HEYO! Here I am with the first chapter of my new 'Dungeons and Dragons' and 'RWBY' crossover. STARRING JAUNE!

For the first chapter, we don't really have a chapter. More of a description of Jaune's race, class, and backstory.

We'll start with his stats, class, and gear. Then, I'll give you guys the basic rundown of how the campaign went.

But before we get into that, I would like to point out that a few things in here may not be consistent with the official rules because I am using my DM's rules. The DM does have the power to alter a few rules as he sees fit. For example, a 2nd Edition DM may rule out racial limitations for classes. Meaning you may see a dwarven mage! Or an elvish paladin! My DM did stuff like that. Also, my DM did alter the laws of magic in his playstyle. Normally, you may cast spells only once per day or something like that. Our DM didn't like that, so he changed the rule to fit the style of the campaigns he creates. That rule being that you can cast a certain spell a certain number of times. Depending on your level, and what level the spell is. Example, say we have a level 12 mage. This means he can cast any level 1 spells like 'Magic Missile', for example, 12 times. But he can only cast 6th level spells twice. Second level spells may be cast 6 times, 4 times for 3rd and 4th level spells, and twice again for 5th level spells. It works like that. The reasoning is that as you grow more powerful, the better you become at spell casting.

Anywho, on to the description!

Name: Jaune Arc

Class: Breaker (My DM made it for me when I wanted to multi-class as ranger, bard, and mage. He said no, but made this thing instead. Which was alright. I guess...)

Favored Enemies: Undead and Shadow Beasts/Creatures(This pretty much includes Grimm.)

Class/Character Level: 18

Armor Class: -6 (-7 against favored enemies)

Hit Points: 220

Race: Sla'hra. +2 to strength, dexterity, and constitution. -2 to intelligence, charisma, and wisdom.

Alignment: Neutral Good. Leans towards Chaotic Good. (He has zero fucks to give when following the rules endangers innocent lives. If he feels like it's the right thing to do, then he's gonna do it. Consequences be damned!)

Age: 17

Appearance: around six feet tall. Weighs about one hundred and sixty pounds, no gear. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Strength: 19 (I rolled a 17, humans and various other 'traditional' races are normally limited to 18, being classified as super human) Chance to hit +3. Bonus Damage +7. This means Jaune can punchfuck anything that isn't a giant or dragon. And even then, his fists are still valid weapons.

Dexterity: 17 (I rolled a 15) +2 to reaction, +2 ranged accuracy, -3 Defense. (In 2nd Edition, the lower your AC/Defense Score, the better. You could go below 0 in that regard. Example: Armor Class of 6 Jaune is much easier to hit and damage than Armor Class of 3 Jaune. And AC 3 Jaune is much easier to hit and damage than AC -1 Jaune.)

Constitution: 20 (I rolled an 18, this fits rather well with my personal view of Jaune as being someone who can take a beating.) +5 HP, +1 poison save, 99% System Shock survival, 100% Gauruntee of resurrection, Regenerates 1 hit point every 6 turns of combat. (One turn = 6 seconds realtime. Effectively meaning Jaune's injuries repair themselves 2 points per minute. Cut open his hand, and deal 2 damage. One minute (plus a few seconds) later and it's like nothing ever happened.)

Wisdom: 15 (I rolled a 17) Gets a bonus 2nd level spell.

Intelligence: 14 (I rolled a 16) *Jaune can learn up to 7th Level Magic (pretty strong) and knows 4 different bonus languages. Jaune can learn 9 spells total with a bonus 2nd level spell because wisdom. Everything else is a Cantrip. Jaune already knows his 9 spells plus one 2nd level. (NOTE: THESE ARE 'MAGE' SPELLS! NOT 'DRUID/CLERIC' SPELLS. THOSE ARE COUNTED SEPERATELY!)*

Charisma: 18 (I rolled a natural 20) Everybody loves him! +3 to Comeliness.

Comeliness: 19. I rolled a 16, but the Charisma score is high enough so that his personality enhances his attractiveness to many. (To many, Jaune is fuckin' sexy with a hint of cute.)

* = No longer accurate due to one of Jaune's "adventures".

Traits: Jaune's Sla'hra heritage grants him night-vision! In the dark, Jaune sees everything as if he were in a black and white TV. Jaune has a hightened heering, he can hear your heartbeat from three feet away! This means he gets a bonus towards any perception checks. Jaune has a high sense of smell, so he can easily track many people and creatures. Or various substances. Sla'hra are naturally resistant to magic. +1 on all savings throws vs magic.

About the Sla'hra: They are a race similar to humans with enhanced senses and physical abilities. A so-called warrior race, they are not typically ones to mince words or waste time with trash talk. They just want to get the job done. They don't typically care about how. If you can get past their sledgehammer blunt personalities and develop a friendship with one, you will have gained a friend who will likely pick a fight with a God for your sake. Speaking of Gods, Mack is the God of the Sla'hra. Also known as 'The Limping God' he favors those who show bravery, courage, and fierceness in times of war and battle, and kindness outside of battle. For good, or ill, Mack also favors those who stand out from their peers and fellows. Simply because he finds such individuals as amusing.

The Sla'hra are normally peaceful until provoked. When provoked, they fight with a ferocity that few can match.

Females typically outnumber males 20-to-1. Females also have random heat cycles that enhance their sexual appetite to the point that they will likely force themselves onto their mate. If she has no mate, she will undoubtedly go on a hunt for a suitable one. Males have regular heat cycles where they become much less active and shy away from light. Preferring to stay in whatever home they have. Be it a tent, cave, house, etc. A male in heat will produce airborne pheremones that when ingested by a female that is sexually compatible, will send her into a hormonal frenzy, where she will force herself onto the heated male who produced the reaction if she is unmated. (Roll for a constitution and Wisdom save to resist. Succeed in at least one, and you'll be fine. Just horny.) If she happens to be mated, then she'll seek out her mate and probably force herself onto him. Sla'hra do tend to mate for life. Only great betrayals or death really seperate a mated Sla'hra.

A male of any humanoid race that comes into contact with an in heat male Sla'hra is in serious danger. Despite a 'heated' male Sla'hra's lazy behaviour, he will be extremely territorial about his mates, offspring, and space. As a result, anything that the male Sla'hra deems as a threat, will be attack relentlessy. By any means available. Sla'hra males in heat with a wisdom of 13 or more may roll to resist their 'urges' and become more passive about intruders.

(Due to the large gender ratio, males typically have more than one mate.)

About Breakers: Don't fuck with them. Just don't. In simple terms, they are what you get when you have a ranger that finds out he can use magic like a mage. Imagine Aragorn from "Lord of the Rings" with the ability to shoot fireballs, summon a firestorm, or simply grab you and electricute you to death. Not fun. Anything a ranger can do, these guys can do. That means learning Druid/Cleric based spells, talking to animals, tracking virtually anything, fighting with 2 weapons at once with no penalty, and sneaking around in the shadows like a good-guy assassin. Now add in the ability to blast your face off your face(I know what I said!) with a lightning bolt, and various other ways of destroying you with the flick of the wrist. Yeah... Sounds game breaking, doesn't it?

To those of you who said 'yes', worry not! For there were requirements that must be met in order to be one. And Breakers do have their limits. Like the inability to use magic when wearing platemail or splintmail armors. (Also removes their abilty to sneak effectively.) Inprofeciency with shields. (How will they use their bows and spells? Or dual wield like a boss?) And their required stats were kinda demanding to roll for.

To qualify as a Breaker, your stats must be at least a 14 in EVERYTHING. These guys are tough for a reason.

The main goal/purpose of a Breaker is to hunt down and 'break' evil wherever it may be found. They are naturally of Good Alignment. Like the normal Ranger. As such, they have many abilities.

At level 1, a Breaker can hide in shadows, communicate with (non-magical) animals, and dual-wield without penalty. Select Favored Enemy. Gain a bonus against favored enemy. +1 to attack and damage. Lower Armor Class by 1 against such enemies.

Level 2, Breakers learn how to Detect Evil at will. This is not a passive ability. He must focus on detecting evil intention/essence. Once detected, a Breaker will lock onto it, and may keep tack of that specific evil presence for as long as necessary or within range.

At level 3, a breaker begins to learn MAGE TYPE magic.

At level 4, Breakers learn how to 'Revive' fallen allies. Similar to the Paladin's ability to "Lay On Hands", a Breaker may revive a fallen ally back to conciousness with HP equal to the ally's Constitution. Example: You have a Constitution of 10. You have been reduced to 0 hit points (Zero does not equal dead. Zero equals unconcious. Negative ten equals dead.), and Jaune uses his 'Revive' ability. You are concious with a total of 10 HP. A Breaker may use 'Revive' a number of times equal to his level. (A level 10 Breaker can use 'Revive' 10 times a day before resting.)

At level 5. By tapping into his inherent magical power, a Breaker can now attack and damage creatures that can normally be only harmed by magic or silver.

At level 6. Breakers with a constitution of 16 becomes DIEHARD. If a Breaker reaches 0 HP, the player may roll the 20 sided die to see if he revives on his own, without outside help. Doing so uses up one REVIVE. If the Breaker has no 'Revives' left, he remains uncouncious. Kinda like extra lives.

At level 7. Breakers can intimidate their Evil Enemies. If intimidation is successful, the Breaker recieves an extra bonus stacked on top of their normal bonuses towards the intimidated. The intimidated, in turn, recieves penalties.

At level 8, a Breaker Learns how to cast CLERIC/DRUID TYPE magic. Of the plant and animal variety. Also, at level 8, a Breaker will gain 2-12 'followers'. In other words, he gets his own party, that he is in charge of. He is not required to keep his followers and may chooses to send them away. However, they will typically remain within a close enough distance to the Breaker should he decide he requires their aid. (Like within a mile of the guy.)

At level 12, a Breaker will gain the ability to BREAK. A Breaker can only do this once per day. By using his 'Break' ability, a Breaker regains all the spells he casted that day, and cast them again without a chance for failure, for half effectiveness. In other words, say he casts a fireball at you. He was supposed to do 12 damage. However, if this wasn't a critical hit/roll it will only do 6 damage. If it was critical, the damage is doubled for 24.

At level 15. Breakers gain +1 to all saving throws vs magic. And another +1 for every subsequent level. These bonuses only work if caster is of evil alignment. Breakers also recieve a second favored enemy.

At Level 18. BREAK is automatically activated when the Breaker's hitpoints are reduced to half his total hitpoints. This does not use up his once per day manual use of the ability. Say Jaune, who IS level 18, has already used his BREAK ability today. Guess what? If he is taken down to half health, the ability is automatically triggered. Or, say Jaune has already used 'Break' before today. But now he's fighting a really tough enemy who has brought him down to half health. Boom. 'Break' is automatically activated.

Jaune's Gear:

Armor: Jaune has a suit of Black Elven Chainmail, worn under a dark grey cloth vest thing. Jaune also wears a pair of Boots of Elvenkind. Worn over his shoulders, our hero also has a neutral grey cloak of Elvenkind. These were gifts given to Jaune by an elvish queen who he may or may not have been a little 'friendly' with. The Boots allows Jaune to walk in any environment and cause little to know sound at all. Walking through a pile of dry leaves? Won't hear a thing. The cloak, when Jaune pulls the hood up, has a chameleon effect. What happens is that Jaune becomes nearly invisible in some areas, practically invisible in others, or just plain difficult to see in others.

Levels of Invisibilty

In wooded or heavily forested areas: 100%

In dark places like caves: 91-99%

Blizzards, Thunder/Lightningstorms, Sandstorms, Hurricanes, etc... : 91-100% Depends on strength of storms.

In rocky areas or towns (Day): 70-80%

In rocky areas or towns (Night): 81-90%

In areas of continual light (Like an open field in the middle of the day.): 40-55%

Open Fields at night: 60-69%

NOTE: The powers of this cloak only works when the hood is up, and the wearer is moving slowly. Quick movements disrupt the Cloak's Magic. Meaning NO COMBAT OR SPELL CASTING! However, Jaune can still neak up on an unsespecting target and assassinate them via face-stabbing, then return to sneaking immediately. (DM's rule.)

Jaune wears a pair of 'Gloves of Missile Snaring'. These gloves are so thin and fitting, you won't even realize Jaune's wearing them until you get up close to him. (His pair is fingerless. I like fingerless gloves.) These gloves allows Jaune to have an easier time catching projectiles in his hands. Like arrows, darts, spears, javelins, knives, daggers, axes, and hammers. Due to Jaune's high Dexterity, Jaune was a quick study in the art of missile ensnarement during his travels in the Oriental Lands of Ishmaer. These gloves make it extremely difficult to hit him with a ranged attack that is not a bullet, spell, or on fire. If he sees it coming that is...

Jaune also wears a Ring of Regeneration. With it, Jaune regains 1 hitpoint per turn. Or one hitpoint every six seconds. Depends on how you look at it. Stack this on top of his natural healing factor, you've got yourself a clawless Wolverine. Or a good-looking Deadpool as long as the hand/arm the ring is on is attached and Jaune's not been decapitated. To be honest, the only way to kill Jaune now as long as he has that ring is to remove that ring, decapitate Jaune, disintigrate Jaune, or melt Jaune. Otherwise, all your doing is slowing him down. He'll get back up sooner or later.

Jaune Carries a Bag of Holding to carry all of his stuff. Kind of looks like a small travel pack attached to Jaune's belt. This is where Jaune keeps most of his stuff.

Weapons: Jaune carries several weapons. His fists and feet count as he knows a special Breaker Martial Art, known as the Cutting Hammer. Jaune's unarmed melee attacks deal 1-6 damage plus modifiers.

Jaune has one +3 Dagger of Poisoning known as 'Bloodmist'. Deals 1-4 damage +3. Plus an additional 1-6 damage per round of combat for 1-4 rounds.

Jaune has a +2 Shortbow, called 'Hornet's Nest'. Deals 1-6 damage +2.

Jaune has one Rod of Lordly Might. Looks like a +2 mace (1-8 damage +2) with some buttons on it. Press a button and the weapon will transform into either a +4 axe (1-8 damage +4), a +3 spear (1-6 damage +3), or a +1 flaming sword of Jaune's choosing. (Typically a greatsword. 1-10 damage +1 damage plus 1-4 burning damage.) Jaune named this weapon, 'Fluffy Bunny'.

Jaune carries another dagger. A +2 Dagger of Throwing named Dynamo. When thrown, the dagger will deal double the normal damage it would have if Jaune had attacked in melee. Quadruple (by DM's rule) on a critical hit. This particular dagger always returns to its sheathe when thrown. Total damage on a critical hit ranges from 12 to 24

Jaune has a +2 Axe of Hurling named Kindness. It deals damage of 1d6 +2. Once thrown, and regardless of whether or not Jaune hits with it, the Axe will return to Jaune's hand.

Jaune has 2 main swords. A shortsword, and a Bastard Sword.

Shortsword [Base Damage is 1-6]

Name: Steelstorm. A +2 Shortsword of Quickness and Critical Blows. This weapon allows Jaune to strike first in nearly any situation. And usually, last. Used by his Grandmother, Joan Arc. A legendary Sla'hra General who was believed to have been guided by Mack Himself. Steelstorm had been in Jaune's family for generations until Jaune's village lost Mack's favor. The blade was taken from Jaune's father's cold dead hands by an undead Anti-Paladin, who had sacked Jaune's village and taken all the children as slaves. The sword was later retrieved by Jaune when he reached level 10. Critical Hit damage can be anywhere between 90 and 135, right now. This is due to the Critical Blows effect. More on that with Crocea Mors.

Bastard Sword (My DM and I feel that a true bastard sword is a sword that is not as long as a longsword, but not as short as a broadsword/armingsword. The blade is somewhere in between, and the grip is just right for a fighter to alternate between a one-handed approach or a two-handed approach comfortably and on the go.) [Base Damage of 2-8]

Name: Crocea Mors. A powerful weapon blessed by the Gods themselves, Crocea Mors looks just like it did in seasons 1-3 of RWBY. A rather plain looking weapon, the blade is heavily enchanted as it is, in fact, a combination of several different types of magic swords as well as being semi-intelligent. Crocea Mors is a living sword with the purpose of slaying evil and is seen as Mack's primary weapon aside from his Black Staff. The weapon may communicate with its wielder via empathy. Meaning, it sends messages to its wielder (Jaune) through emotion. A pulse that only the wielder can feel. Through this conveyal of emotion, the user of this weapon will know exactly what the sword is trying to say. Crocea Mors is only useable by characters of GOOD ALIGNMENT. To perform its task of slaying evil, any evil enemy that the sword strikes must roll a savings throw vs. magic. Otherwise, it will be disintegrated. The sword also has two more once per day powers of lesser value. One, it can heal its user of all damage. Two, it can teleport its current owner anywhere the user desires. (Most of the time to a safe place as a retreat when in dire circumstances.)

The enchantments of the sword is that it is a whopping +6/+8/+10/+11. +1 Quality Weapon before all it's enchantments during its creation. Frostbrand(+3/+6)/Flametongue(+1/+4), Wounding(+1), Critical Blows (+1) (Made up by my DM) and Unbreaking(+2). Meaning it's good for fighting anything and everything evil. The unbreaking aspect is what you'd expect. Nothing short of the power of a Greater God (Like Odin or Mack) can break the weapon. And even then, it would be quite a task. The wounding aspect is that for every hit that Crocea Mors lands on an enemy an additional point of damage is dealt to that enemy. For example, say Jaune cuts a monster with the sword. A bonus point of sustained damage will be dealt over time. If Jaune hits the creature twice, two points. This carries on until a total of 10 hits land on the enemy. For a total of 10 damage per round of combat. These wounds cannot be healed magically, only time can heal injuries sustained by this sword. So if you are unlucky enough to get hit by the weapon and survive, the only way to save yourself is to manually seal the wound with a bandage and rest. Otherwise, you're dead. (NOTE: A regenerating enemies healing factor only slows down the weapon. It will not stop it. Example, Jaune gets hit by a Sword of Wounding. But is not struck again, this results in Jaune losing 1 hitpoint per round except every sixth. Instead, Jaune during that round, Jaune does not regain or lose any hitpoints.) As for the 'Critical Blows', this means the sword grows with the user in terms of damage. Once the user lands a critical hit with the weapon, multiply the total damage the sword would have normally dealt, if this were regular blow, by half the user's level. Meaning, if Jaune, as a level 18 Breaker, lands a critical hit, he can deal anywhere between 126 damage MINIMUM, to an insane amount of 297 damage. With Crocea Mors of course, due to its magical bonuses plus Jaune's physical bonuses. This means, if Jaune were to go up against a lesser God (according to the Gods and Demigods Manual my DM had), and got lucky, he could effectively 1-SHOT them. Thing is, a critical hit is only counted by rolling a natural 20. Any 20's rolled because of bonuses simply gauruntee success. The whole deal with Critical Blows is not unique to Crocea Mors, it can appear on any magic sword. However, combo enchantments (2 or more enchantments on an item) are extremely rare. Crocea Mors was particularly crafted by my Generous/Sadistic DM. (He's gotta give us SOME props to survive in his Campaigns!) Furthermore, an enchanted weapon that happens to be a "Critical Blows" type by itelf is rare enough due to how insanely powerful they can become in the hands of a high level character.

Thankfully, a Critical Blows weapon only works in the hands of its owner. All Critical Blows weapons must be imprinted upon by their new owners in order for the owner to make use of the weapon. This can be done in a number of ways. First, if the CB weapon is nameless, than its new owner can name it. Once named, the name shall appear somewhere upon the blade in small letters that can only be seen upon closer inspection. Second, the old owner must have died, or the old owner must pass the weapon along to its new owner. Like a family heirloom or a reward. Third, and the least desirable, the new owner must break the weapon, and then restore it. This process takes the longest amount of time and the weapon's power will be diminished. Instead of multiplying the the critical damage by half the character's level, it is now half minus one, and so on depending on how many times it has been broken and restored. Meaning, if you do it enough, the sword will lost its powers.

In Flametongue 'form', the sword is +5 against normal enemies, and +9 against enemies vulnerable to fire. Like Ice-based creatures/people and the undead/shadow creatures. The sword may be set aflame, for an additional 2-8 points of fire damage, upon a command that varies from sword to sword. In Crocea Mors case, grip the hilt with two hands and, through the empathy link, will the flames into existance. In Frostbrand 'form', Crocea Mors will act as a +7 weapon against common enemies. And it will act as a +10 against enemies vulnerable to cold/ice/frost. The sword will automatically deal an additional 1-6 points of cold/ice/frost damage against all foes when in this form. Double the damage if the enemy is vulnerable to ice. Crocea Mors automatically knows which 'form' to take against which foe. When fighting foes who are not particularly susceptible to either fire or ice, Crocea Mors allows its user to decide. Otherwise, it will be whatever it was used as last time. Example, Jaune just recently fought a White Dragon, they are weak towards fire. Crocea Mors will be treated as a Flametongue in Jaune's next fight if he doesn't decide form himself and it's a fight against ordinary humans. Jaune can always decide to switch gears in the middle of a fight thanks to the empathy link the two have. This sword is literally his best friend. Jaune sees this weapon as an individual and not as his property, but as his partner/best buddy. (Aside from Jon Snow, Jaune's pet killer bunny.)

Jaune's Personality: Outside of combat, Jaune is pretty chill and is kind of a cinnamon roll in some aspects. He's lived in the wild for a good portion of his life. Due to cicumstances that I'll be touching on later, Jaune does have a few slight abandonment issues. Other than that, his real pet peeve is mumbling/mumblers. He CANNOT stand mumbling. So much so, in fact, if it isn't due to a medical condition or curse, Jaune is very likely going to call out at the top of his lungs "MUMBLER!" in annoyance. This has caused a few problems before, and might due so in the future. Most of Jaune's intelligence hinges on his ability to solve issues and problems in the name of self preservation/destruction of evil. So in public, while Jaune may be able to give a rallying speech, or talk his way out of trouble, or get a discount on things, he's a pretty oblivious fellow. For example, on one occasion, the party's orc fighter, and half-elvish bard decided to pants Jaune in the middle of town as a prank. He noticed them, but didn't do anything about it since he had no clue what they were planning. This scene in our campaign actually ended up saving a town and taught Jaune a little about the concept of marriage. And underwear. The scene played out like this...

At the time of this event, Jaune was around level five or six. Age 14. Everyone else was around level 12 and were around their late teens to early twenties. (Or whatever their racial equivalent was.)

Our party (where everybody is a perv in and out of character except Jaune) had just entered a busy town and we were in the marketplace's streets. Restocking on supplies. Kavoshgesh aka Kavo, our orc, and Bahemian (our half-elf bard) told the DM they wanna pants Jaune.

Kavo: "Baha and I pants Jaune!"

DM: "Alright, roll for it."

Bahemian rolls since he has better luck with dice than Kavo: "We got a 12!"

DM: "Okay, Jaune, roll a savings throw."

So I did: "Nine."

We hear the sound of rolling dice and see our DM look up at us with a smile: "Alright then, you two successfully walk up to Jaune, and to an outsider its obvious what you're gonna do. Jaune notices you guys, but since he's not as socially adept as the rest of you,and he's WAY more innocent then pretty much everyone in the party, he has no clue what's going on and innocently watches. Thinking this is some sort of game. You two successfully pull down his pants around his ankles. What you two have not accounted for, is that Jaune normally goes commando. So, his giant Sla'hra dick is just hanging out there in the open. A passing dragon that happens to be flying overhead sees this with its superior eyesight. It realizes its impressive human form's schlong has nothing on it, so it flies back to its cave to curl up into a ball of shame. An ogre that is locked up in a cage on the streets sees this as well and shits itself. It looks down at its own crotch and then back up to Jaune's and begins to weep. Congratulations, you guys just saved this town from a dragon attack that would have most likely freed the ogre that would most likely have attempted to murder and rape everyone it could. All this was stopped simply because you two decided to show off Jaune's 14 year old giant manhood that's already larger than the average orc's in a hentai."

Bahamien: "I slowly pull Jaune's pants back up."

DM: "Good choice, because quite a few of the women folk are now staring at Jaune hungrily. Of course, Jaune is oblivious to all of this."

Me (in character with a hint of out of characterness. This was my first campaign with this group after all.): "What just happened? Is this a normal thing?"

Madelyn, our female halfling mage (In character): "I wish it was..."

Ahri, the party's female elvish druid (in character) to Maddie: "When is he legal, again?"  
Saphira, our female elvish barbarian (in character): "If he's got pubes, he's ready for the bewbs (boobs)!"

DM: "Jaune, roll."

Me, out of character and genuinely confused: "Why, exactly?"

DM: "Just roll."

Me: "Fine, a 13."

DM, to me: "Thank you."

DM, to the party: "Jaune has a bush going on down there. He is perfectly capable of doing the 'deed'."

Girls of the party (in character): "YES!"

Me, out of character and finally understanding: "Oh."

Me (in character): "What's going on?"

Bayla, the female cat hengeyokai bushi/kensai/wu jen in our party(in character): "Jaune, do you know where babies come from?"

Me (in character): "I'm a magic wielding ranger with paladin powers. By Mack's Black Staff, yes, I do know where babies come from."

Maddie and Saphira (in Character): (Saphira)"Expect plenty of that stuff tonight." (Maddie)"Minus the babies."

Kavo (in and out of character) to Bahemien: "Oh come on! This kid's getting more action than us and he's not even an adult!"

Bahemien (in character): "I know right? It's not fair! I'm the bard! I should be the one that's seducing everything in sight! Not this kid!"

It was true, I was better at seducing npcs (and our female player characters) than our Bard. Actually, he normally sucked at being a bard. Poor Bahemien...

Kangrish, our male dwarvish cleric (in character), who had been silent until now: "Hey, at least we have an excuse to drink hard tonight! We get to celebrate Jaune becoming a man!"

Careb, our human paladin and leader, who has also been quiet up until now (in character): "I suppose so... Wait! What am I saying!? Jaune! If you honor the Gods, then don't sleep with anyone who is not your wife! Do NOT sow any wild oats!"

Me (in character): "But Grandpa Siesee (Jaune's father figure/mentor who died before Jaune joined the campaign) always told me to "sow wild oats" whenever I had the chance! Whatever that means! And you sleep with plenty of girls (talking about npcs) anyways!"

Careb, knowing that Jaune looks up to him and trusts him more than any other player character: "Yes, I admit that does happens a lot, but you are too young for this!"

Girls in the party (in character): "SHUT UP, CAREB!"

And that's the story of how Jaune learned that, for people, sex isn't just for reproduction. It's for fun too. Because sex does not always equal babies.

Anyways, back to Jaune's personality. Jaune is still a pretty dense motherfucker. But he does know when someone wants something. And in turn, he knows very well how to get what he wants. In business and other scenarios. However, despite his innocent (and sometimes bumbling) personality outside of combat, his in combat personality is what you should look out for. And be worried about. If you've played either DOOM (2016) or Mortal Combat, then you have a pretty good idea of how brutal Jaune is in a fight. Just add magic spells and medieval weapons and you have yourself one sadistic motherfucker in the battlefield. If he's unarmed, he's quite likely to send his hand right though your stomach, reach up, grab a rib, rip it out, and proceed to stab you in the face repeatedly with your own rib until you die. He's put both our barbarian AND our orc to shame with his brutality.

"DUDE! WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK-BUCKET!?" - Kavoshgesh, the Orc, after witnessing Jaune kill a formerly pregnant goblin war priestess by choking her with her own unborn fetus's corpse via forcefeeding her the unborn child. Jaune then proceeded to bash in the goblin warchief's head in with his own foot. That Jaune tore off with his bare hands. Because fuck those guys. Their tentacle god tentacle raped one of Jaune's npc friends. (A female Kobold that Jaune somehow seduced. He ended up doing that a lot. Seducing. Rarely ever meant too, just did.)

The rest of the party was forced to roll against sickness due to how sick, and twisted Jaune occasionally gets in battle. Jaune's gotten a lot better at holding back now. Instead of acting this way towards all enemies, he only gets this way whenever around his favored enemies.

Jaune's Backstory:

In the world of Ishmaer, there was a settelment for the Sla'hra. This particular village was extremely distrustful of outsiders. At a young age, it was clearly apparent to all that Jaune Arc was an oddball. He held little to no talent in combat, and was quite eccentric by their standards. (His high charisma.) The village elders and Jaune's parents saw Jaune's out of place existence as a bad omen. So, they did the most logical thing they could think of. At the tender age of eight, Jaune was taken into the forest by both his mother and father. There, he was pinned to a tree by his mother's spear, and left to die. But, while Jaune had little skill in the ways of combat, he was tough. And tenacious. As a result, he pulled through becuase of his iron will to survive. Plus, it was the will of Mack for Jaune to survive. You see, Mack saw what Jaune's village had done to the boy and decided to abandon that village as it had done to the young boy. So, while Jaune was lost in the forest and learning how to survive, the village came under attack by a horde of monsters under the command of a lich.

Unfortunately, Mack no longer held any favor for the village and it was ransacked. The only survivors were the children, who were then taken as slaves. Only to be freed by Jaune and the party he was a part of years later. During this time, Jaune was found by an old elvish Breaker, who had decided to take the young man under his wing. Jaune trained underneath the old elf who had taken to looking at Jaune like a son. Jaune trained for four years until his mentor was slain by the very same lich who had destroyed Jaune's home. Thankfully, Jaune escaped and eventually met up with the party that he would later join and save the world with. (This is where I actually got to join in.)

Five more years would pass (in game), and Jaune would grow and rapidly gain in power. Quickly becoming his party's mascot, and professional boss killer/bait, due to quickly catching up with the party. (He always remained a few levels behind, but he was close enough that it didn't really matter in the end.) During his many adventures, Jaune would make many friends and enemies. And he happened to perform feats that would quite normally seem unlikely, if not imposssible. Some were quite insane. Such as seducing a dragon his party had accidentally provoked, marrying that dragon, sleeping with the elvish goddess of love and beauty, and even successfully intimidating Cthulu himself. Not particularly in that order, but that did happen. (As a result, his/my party members/fellow players joked about Jaune being this DnD universes equivalent to Chuck Norris. The DM thought it would be a bright idea to make that a reality.)

Anyways, the main plot of the campaign was to stop a legendary sword-fighting undead demigod wizard known as Kas, from taking over the world. It was kind of the other players' fault that Kas was awakened and all that good stuff. So in all honesty, they were trying to just clean up a mess they made. Originally, in a previous campaign (before I joined) the party was helping a rebellion put its leader on the throne. Turns out, the guy was a complete nutjob who was part of a Kas-Worshipping Cult and wanted to revive the bastard. By being put on the throne, he got to do exactly that and everything kind of went south for everbody. The new party (plus me/Jaune) were the clean-up crew that was supposed to take out the crazy guy that was earlier mentioned, kill off/free the corrupted members/heroes of the old party, and destroy Kas. Oh boy it was a mess. Anyways, the campaign ended when Kas was attempting to tear a hole in the universe to join it with Hell, and join himself with Asmodeus (I hope I got that right.) to become some kind of super-demon-god thing. Originally, Kas wanted to join with Cthulu (like that would have worked out), but Jaune had sort of screwed that plan up since Cthulu is now piss-terrified of Jaune. "The Bane of Cthulu." As our Bard had dubbed him.

But that's off topic, since Jaune had forced Kas to go with plan B, Kas held a personal and eternal Hate-Boner towards Jaune. In the end, Kas had some kind of ball of lime green magic evilness that he intended to use on Jaune and Co. It sort of worked. Jaune, in all my infinent wisdom, decided to dive bomb the guy into it while he was casting a spell to kill eveyone in the party. The two characters fell into the chasm where the Ball of Evil Green was kept and as a result of magical science that was beyond me and Jaune, the two new ingredients caused the sphere to explode. Seemingly killing the both of us.

NOPE! Instead, Jaune, and Kas, have both been thrust into the world of RWBY! Now, Jaune has a mission to complete, and Kas has to start all over. AGAIN! Meaning his Hate-Boner for Jaune has probably become harder than diamond now. Thank you Skipper (my nickname for my DM) for this idea! 


	2. One Story Ends, Another Begins

Hello everbody! Here's the next chapter of 'RWBYs and Dragons'! But before we begin, I forgot to mention that our DM turned our what would have been a run of the mill DnD world into a steam punk styled one. Our DM liked steam punk. But he balanced it out with steam punk towns, cities, and technologies as rare and sparse. Most of the world was what you'd expect from a classical dark fantasy world.

I would also like to answer a few questions from a few of you guys.

'Canadiangunner11'

Personally, I would love to do a Destiny and RWBY crossover since I really do enjoy both. It would be a lot of fun for me since I'm rather comfortable with my knowledge of the lore in both universes and the two hold a few similarities if you know where to look. I might do one in the future.

To a whole bunch of you guys (and maybe gals)

I do like the idea of a Halo and RWBY crossover, but I just don't know if I could pull it off. Especially with the context of Jaune being half spartan and half elite. Like, how would that work? I understand you guys would want the Arbiter as the father and name Jaune 'John' in memory of his Buddy, the Master Chief, its just that how would it work from a biological standpoint? Would it be artifial insemination? Or some form of convoluted cloning? For all I know, humans and sangheili could be simply reproductivley incompatable. Like the sexual organs just don't mix. The artificial insemination and/or birth cloning are the only two options I see making that work. Otherwise, Jaune would be really just a human spartan raised as an elite. And think about the parents, thier love life in the bedroom would no doubt be awkward and/or difficult.

Also, I'm not very familiar with Halo Lore, everything I know about Halo I learned from watching Halo Legends, and playing Halo CE through Halo 5. Including ODST. I never did play Reach or any other Halo games out there.

Finally, while I do sort of like Halo and think it's cool and all, I'm just not that big of a fan of it. (I can already hear thousands of people crying out to stone me for that one.) I really don't think I'd be able to deliver anything of value to you guys. All of my stories do have an 'endgame' plot. I really just wouldn't really know what to do with a Halo Crossover since it would call for something that demands me to move past 'DEFEAT SALEM'. All my stories tend to go byond just her and with Halo, I have no real idea what I'd be doing.

To everyone reading this.

Tell you guys what, I'll set up a poll that I'll end this October where you guys vote. If they pull through, I'll write a Halo x RWBY crossover and/or a Destiny Crossover.

On a somewhat less serious and happier subject...

In answer to 'Eye of Sauron'.

There was a funeral, but not many people showed up because the party kept quiet about the whole ordeal. Why? To honor Jaune's memory. He hated large and serious ceremonies. If it wasn't a party to celebrate something, Jaune was very likely to hate it. As a result, only Jaune's NPC friends, wife, and the rest of Jaune's party attended since they were the only ones who knew about Jaune's 'death'.

The total number of girls Jaune slept with was five. First, was the elvish queen, Saransataal, who Jaune called Sara. Second was his silver dragon-wife, Rahasia. Third and fourth was a pair of nymph twins called Rio and Dio. And, finally, the Elvish Goddess of Love and Beauty, Halanil. Despite the female party members' best efforts after the infamous pantsing scene, Jaune never did sleep with any of his party members in a sexual way. He ended up listening to Careb's advice and waited until he was a bit older. He was 15 when he had his first time with the elvish queen Sara. After losing his virginity to a very hot elvish queen, Jaune decided that, yes, sex is nice, but its not one of his priorties. It was just something nice to have every once in a while. Like a cup of tea. However, ALL of Jaune's 'partners' felt differently about it. During Jaune's stay in Saransataal's palace, sex was a regular thing for the two of them. Like, an everyday occurence for them. Eventually, Jaune and company had to leave. But not without some new gifts. (Jaune's Armor.) Jaune figured that Sara would eventually get over him and find herself an actual King/consort. Nope, she had fallen for Jaune and remained loyal. This remained true whenever Jaune and Co. visited her kingdom as they were seen as heroes and were always welcome.  
Later on in their adventures through some forested mountains, the party decided to seek shelter from a storm inside of a cave. Rahasia the Silver Dragon's cave. She apparently thought the party were invaders coming to claim her territory, treasure, and her hide. During their fierce battle, Bahemian decided to attempt to do what bards do best. Seduce the enemy/foe. He got half-frozen in a chunk of ice for his troubles. (Silver Dragons use frost-based breath attacks.) Jaune, knowing that Silver Dragons are Good by nature, attempted to calm her down and explain what was going on. The thing is, Jaune was just learning how to speak dragon. So, as a result of Jaune's broken use of the Draconic tongue, the message was skewed and Rahasia thought Jaune was offering himself to be her mate/husband in exchange for letting his friends live. (The highest level among us was level 16 (Careb, our paladin.) and Jaune was level 9 at the time. And she was STILL beating our asses.) Rahasia accepted, and that's how Jaune got himself a wife, and the entire party got a sweet new headquarters, treasury, and treasurer. Later, when they found out that Rahasia had a 'human' form and could speak the common tongue, they sorted the whole thing out.

But Jaune and Rahasia decided they liked the new arrangements and decided to remain happily married. Sex was even more regular here than when Jaune was Queen Saransataal's lover. And on the subject of Queen Sara, whenever Jaune and Co found themselves at her doorstep, they were welcomed with open arms. And legs, in Jaune's case. Yeah that's right, he still had some 'alone time' with the queen. Rahasia turned out to actually be cool with it and even encouraged Jaune to find more 'mates'. Jaune, typically, avoided adding to his 'collection'. Why? Two horny girls were enough. He didn't want to have to maintain more. (That poor boy has/had know idea.)

Sometime later, while in a magic forest, Jaune and company were returning to The Cave, meaning Rahasia and Jaune's home, after disrupting more of Kas's plans. During their trip back, the party was ambushed. Jaune got seperated from the group and was poisoned. This poison overpowered Jaune's natural healing factor and was slowly killing him. Eventually, after fighting off some more of his pursuers, Jaune collapsed. Only to wake up in some rennovated crystal cave that looked a little like the inside of a small home. He found two girls taking care of him. Twin nymphs called Rio and Dio, attempting to nurse him back to health. The thing with nymphs is that they can detect alignments easily. And if you're a human that is of good alignment, with a charisma of 18, and this nymph sees you first, she's going to be favorably inclined towards you. Sla'hra apparently count as humans due to their appearance and life-spans. And Jaune is Neutral (leaning towards Chaotic) Good, with a charisma of 18. You can guess where this went. A 48 hour long threesome. Two nymphs (who, unsurprisingly considering Jaune's attributes and luck, became sex-fiends/addicts after round one) and an injured healthy young man. Jaune eventually healed after the two days of continuous sex that only ever stopped for sleep, food, drink, bathroom breaks, and bandage changing.

Jaune left, but the pair followed (in secret) as he had become their husband in their eyes. A nymph's concept of marriage is that if sex is had, its official. They are now bound forever unless the man turns evil, or someone dies. Jaune rejoined with his party, and they eventually wound up in an elvish settlement. There, Jaune and co drank. A lot. So much so that Jaune blacked out and woke up to find himself sharing a bed with the elvish goddess of love, Halanil. Naked. Jaune didn't remember a thing, but according to Halanil, Jaune was drunkenly making oaths and prayers in elvish. To her. Which caught her attention and she left Paradise to visit the mortal realm to check it out. It's not every day a non-elf prays to an elvish diety.

Eventually, she started drinking too and while not as drunk as Jaune, she got herself pretty buzzed. She decided to see if Jaune was as good as he looked. He wasn't. He was better! In fact, he was so satisfying to Halanil, that she called him her new lover. Halanil also decided that whenever he died and went to Paradise, she'd take him as her husband/consort. And she rewarded him for his 'service' by granting him the ability to learn (and use) ALL FORMS OF MAGIC. Meaning, Jaune can start casting higher than 7th level Mage AND Cleric/Druid spells. Jaune simply needs to be of appropriate level. He was somewhere around level 12 or 13 at the time. So he still had a few out of reach spells. Now that he's level 18, he can cast any spell he wants. Classical, or Oriental.

And that's it on Jaune's sex/love life. Now... to the main event...

(Say it with me now...)

TO.

THE.

STORY!

[Start]

Life.

What an interesting thing. On the whole, it is a wonderful thing. One of the best things that can happen to you. It gives you all these wonderful moments that you want to share with everyone you know and love.

This was not one of those moments.

The sun was setting over a horizon in Ishmaer. The winds were howling, and instead of that pretty red and gold sunset someone would normally see, the sky was black and green. The ruins of a once great stonghold lay smoldering as fires raged about. The earth was cracked and jagged under the intense magical pressure being applied. Within a particularly large crevice, a green light emitted from its depths. The silhuoette of a man armed with a shortsword stood before the ghoulish light, his back towards the source. He lifted his head back.

"AGAHAGHAGGAHHHAHHHAHAHAAAAAAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Laughter. The laughter of a madman. That's what it sounded like to the nine adventurers looking on at him. A male orc, a male half-elf, two female elves, a female halfling, a catgirl, a male dwarf, an adult human male, and a young adult Sla'hra. This was it. The undead madman, Kas, had won. Careb, the human male, and leader of the party, looked to his friends. Kavoshgesh the orc was busy lending his support to his best friend, Bahemien, the half-elf. Ahri, the elvish druid was busy tending to her cousin, Saphira's wounds. A nasty gash in her side. The handiwork of Kas's blade.

Kangrish had fully immeresed himself in a prayer to his Gods, likely asking them for forgiveness for his sins. Or maybe he was asking them to do them all a favour? Maybe both? "Madelyn?!" Careb called out towards the party's mage. "I'm all out of spellpower!" Was her reply. Careb looked to see the female halfling leaning upon her staff, a pained look in her eyes. "Bayla!?" No answer. Careb looked to see the feline hengeyokai kneeling over and panting hard. Magical exhaustion. Careb looked to Jaune, the party's youngest member. The seventeen year old sla'hra stood in between the rest of the party and the undead demigod. It was no use, Jaune could do all he can to put on a show, but Careb knew it. The party knew it. Jaune knew it. And Kas knew it. Jaune had used up both of his Breaks today.

About a week ago, Kas had managed to capture everyone but Careb and Jaune. The two learned where Kas was keeping their friends at his stronghold. The two stormed the place at sun up. Jaune used his first Break during the fighting at the initial attack upon Malagrim's Keep. The second break was used during the battle with Kas that destroyed the keep that now lay in ruins around them. Now, Jaune was powerless. Just like the rest of them. Careb watched his friend's body tremble as he held up the legendary Crocea Mors. Jaune's body began to shake even more. Physical fatigue and Magical Exhaustion were both setting in for the boy.

Despite the situation everyone was in, Careb smiled. Despite all the shit Jaune put himself through, he was still effectively the last man standing in their little band. "He just doesn't know when to quit... Stubborn crazy little bastard..." That was what Careb admired the most about Jaune. Not his ability to completely screw up every plan his enemies had, not his ability to pull off the impossible, but his stubborness. His stubborness to just not fucking give up even when it painfully obvious that the universe decided to fuck with him at the moment of his birth.

Kas, their enemy, laughed again and turned his back on the party to gaze upon his creation. This orb, once Kas activated it, would destroy the world. Leaving it a wasteland where only the cruelest and strongest could possibly hope to survive. Kas called it the Eye of Atom, or something. Some kind of unholy combination between science and magic. Kas was about to activate the abomination.

[Jaune's POV]

This was it, after all the effort Jaune and Careb had put into rescuing their friends, it all turned out to be a trap. Here they all were. The whole party was here. To die. Simply because of Kas's desire to take over the world had become overshadowed with his obsession to defeat Jaune. If only there was some opening where Jaune could get within striking distance with his sword. After what felt like an eternity of Kas's laughter, an opening did present itself. As soon as Kas turned his back on him, a single instinct was sent screaming through his head.

Run.

And he did. Right at Kas. Without even thinking, Jaune silently charged at his arch-nemisis and ran Kas through with his bastard sword. And with the momentum that Jaune had built during his mad dash, the two enemies toppled over and into the glowing green orb of evilness. Kas screamed in rage as his plans were ruined once again by Jaune Motherfucking Arc. He may die in the process of this act, but so too would Kas. And the world would survive. Jaune the Bane of Cthulu. Jaune the Outcast. Jaune the Unseen. Jaune the Hated. Jaune the Loved. Jaune the Failure. Jaune the Champion. Jaune Arc won. Again. "DDDDAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNN IT! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

The tip of Crocea Mors pierced the surface of the Orb, then Kas entered. Then Jaune. All he saw was green light. Eventually, the green turned to gold. And from gold to white. And through it all, Jaune recounted the faces and names of his 'family'. Not a family by blood. But a family by bond. First, was his father figure and mentor. "Siesee". The face of an old elf with long graying hair and pointed ears came to mind. He was laughing at Jaune when he was nine. The boy had found himself caught in one of the old Breaker's traps. That was when the two had first met. Siesee was killed fighting an undead anti-paladin. The same one who had sacked the village that cast Jaune out as a child years ago. He was probably fishing at some pond in Paradise.

"Kathec." A female kobold who happened to be an outcast like Jaune himself. She had jumped up and latched onto Jaune's stomache. Hugging him in thanks for the meal he had shared with her when Jaune found her hiding from a thunderstorm under a bridge. Jaune had started a fire for the two of them and shared some of his food with her. She was murdered by her old clan when they found her being friends with Jaune and Co. After her death, Mack came to Jaune in a dream telling him that He had vouched for her place in paradise. She's probably cooking up a feast for Jaune now in the Halls of Valhalla.

"Sullie, Millie, and Jon." Jaune's Grizzly Bear, White Bengal Tigress, and killer white rabbit respectively. Jaune had saved them from poachers when he was 15. They followed him ever since until he set them to work at being Rahasia's companions whenever he was away from home.

"Rahasia." Jaune's wife, a silver dragon in her dragon-form. A beautiful woman in her 'human' form. In his mind, she was in her great dragon form, gazing down at Jaune as he attempted to parley with her in their first encounter. Her crystal blue eyes gleaming in amusement as she tried to stifle her laughter at Jaune's broken Draconic. She's probably just finished her dinner. 'I am so sorry. I won't be coming home after all...'

"Sara." Queen Saransataal. Queen of the elves of Lazientha. She was giving Jaune the armor he wore now. The two had met when Jaune and his allies found a caravan with the queen inside under attack from a band of orcs lead by a minotaur. Jaune challenged the bull-man to single combat. Hand-to-hand, and won when he ripped off one of the horns out of its socket and bludgeoned the minotaur to death with it.

"Careb, Kavo, Bayla, Baha, Maddie, Kang, Saphira, and Ahri." Jaune's party. Each one of them accepted Jaune into their fold. Careb was like the big brother of the group and brother that Jaune never had. Kang was the cool uncle. Kavo and Bahemien were the two cousins that loved to prank everyone. Occasionally they would reele Jaune in on some of their escapades. Bayla, Maddie, Saphira and Ahri were all like the sisters who actually cared about Jaune. Except they wanted to become lovers with him rather than sisters. They were all at a tavern, celebrating the new recruit. Many other characters and people who played a part in Jaune's life flashed through his mind's eye. "So long guys... I'm gonna miss you all..." And with that, Jaune closed his eyes as everything went white.

Aaaannnndddd Chapter!

Just Kidding...

TIME SKIPPIES!

He heard it before he saw it. Felt it too. Jaune felt cold strong winds rushing past his body. Opening his eyes, Jaune could only catch glimpses of red trees and stone rushing by. Looking down, Jaune found himself on top of a strange metal thing. He would have guessed a steam train, or a magic train, but he saw no steam at the head, and saw no magic light being emitted from below the belly of this thing. New dwarvish technology perhaps? Maybe. Either way, it would have to wait.

Getting up, Jaune found himself to be quite sore and still in pretty rough shape. He'd have to be careful. Who knows what he'll run into. Jaune climbed down onto an open car and made for a door. Inside he found a room full of passengers with a gaurd in black and white. He was wearing some kind of mask and was ripping a child from his mother's hands. The kid had to be no more than a year old. Now that Jaune noticed, the clothing styles of these people were rather strange, as well as the gaurd's weapon. Pulling up the hood of his cloak, Jaune silently crept up to the gaurd and listened.

The mother reached out for her child. "Please! He's just a baby!" The man with, what Jaune assumed to be, a pistol backhanded the woman away and pointed the barrel of the weapon at the now screaming child's head. "Shut yer trap, whore! After I snuff this sorry excuse for a life, its your turn!" Jaune had enough. He could feel the evil hate rolling off this man and decided to put an end to this. Drawing Dynamo, Jaune crept up behind the masked man, unseen and grabbed hold of him. Holding the blade of his dagger to the throat of his soon to be victim, Jaune spoke in a cold tone.

"Give. Him. Back."

The man in Jaune's grasp stiffened at the touch of a cold blade against his throat. Slowly, he handed the child back back to the sobbing mother's outstretched arms. As soon as the baby was in her hands, Jaune slit the fool's throat and spun around to throw his dagger behind him in a single fluid motion. Dynamo hit its mark. A larger man with the same mask as the first. The magic blade split the mask cleanly in two and buried itself in the face of the thug behing it. The blade then returned itself to its sheathe on Jaune's hip. The woman stared in awe and horror, clutching her child closer to her bosom. She wanted to scream, but found her voice caught in her throat.

Jaune turned back to the woman so that she may see his face. Raising a finger to his lips, Jaune smiled reassuringly. "Shhh... I'm not going to hurt you. Do these guys have any more friends hanging around on board?" The terrified mother shook her head. "I-I don't know..." Another passenger spoke up. "P-p-probably... One moment eveything was normal, then, the train shook and these guys came in and started shouting and shooting." Jaune nodded. "Thank you, sir. Everyone, stay here until help arrives. Lock the cabin doors. Don't let anyone inside, and remain calm." Jaune turned to exit, but was stopped when he felt a tug on his cloak. "T-thank you sir... If it wasn't for you... We all would be... We'd all be..." It was an elderly woman. "Shhh... Shhhh... Don't think about that right now. Your safe now... I need to find whoever's behind this and stop them."

Pulling his hood up, Jaune exited the train car and began making his way towards the front of the train. Silently slitting the throats of any of these strange masked marauders that happened to get in his way. Eventually, Jaune did reach the front of the train. Only to find the conductor tied up and gagged. The man's captors failed to notice their new guest as they began to converse.

Thug 1: "What's so important 'bout this train anyways?"

Thug 2: "The Hell should I know? Adam says we're to take this train, so we're gonna take it! After he and his pet finish doing whatever they're doing in the back, we leave and let this sucker crash into the station."

Thug 1: "Well, if all these pricks are gonna die anyways, why don't we get it over with now?"

Thug 2: "Because, idiot, if we kill them all now, it'll be obvious that we're the ones behind it! Boss wants it to look like an accident."

Thug 1: "But if Adam wants it to look like an accident, then what about the parts of the train that survives? And the surviving passengers? The feds are bound to find out some of the Dust is missing. And any survivors will tell them the White Fang did it..."

Jaune decided he was done listening in on their conversation and made his move, whoever these 'White Fang' guys were, they weren't interested in playing nice if they were willing to murder innocent people.

Using his skill in stealth, Jaune snuck up to Thug 1, grabbed his firearm, and pulled the trigger on Thug 2. Bullets sprayed across the man's torso and blood sprayed everywhere. Coating the White Fang grunt Jaune held as he snapped his neck. Turning his attention towards the tied conductor, Jaune removed the gag. "Sir, after I cut you loose, do you think you can handle the train yourself?" He asked. The man nodded vigorously as Jaune cut the bindings. "Good, get this train to wherever it's meant to safely. I'm going to take care of this 'Adam'..."

TIME SKIPPIES BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE HOPPING ALONG ON TOP OF TRAIN CARTS

As Jaune was making his way towards the back of the train, he heard a rumbling. Then, he jumped back just in time to avoid what appeared to be a multi-legged golem of some sort crash the roof of the car. A single glowing eye was at the top of its head as a large arm aimed itself at Jaune. Then, it fired a projectile right at Jaune. Dodging the attack Jaune saw it hit one of the rock formations they were passing by. It exploded in fire and rubble. Turning his attention back to the unfriendly metal thing Jaune shouted at it. "Dammit I'm on your side!"

Unfortunatly, either this thing couldn't understand Jaune, or it didn't hear him due to the roaring winds. The machine fired again at Jaune, this time, at his feet. Forcing the blonde young man to fall through the roof of the car. Picking himself up, Jaune pulled out Fluffy Bunny and pointed the base of the rod at the head of the golem and pressed a button. A spike was fired into the head attached to a chain. Using his giant-level strength, Jaune pulled. Hard. And off came the machine's head as well as a few of its metallic insides. The golem waved its arms wildly for a moment before dropping them, and then falling off the train to the side.

As it fell, Jaune was quick enough to send the spiked chain of Fluffy Bunny into one of the machine's moving arms and launched himself into the air. While in midair, Jaune sent the chain into another car, closer to his goal. Jaune was landed upon that train car in a crouched position as he saw that the next few carts had no roofs. From beneath his perch, Jaune witnessed a tall dark man with a red sword and a young woman in black and white armed with a black sword burst from Jaune's cart and onto one of the open cars. Followed by another one of those golems. "My, my... They're everywhere aren't they?" He asked himself.

Jaune decided to watch the fight from his spot too see if he could see any weaknesses in their form or teamwork. As the pair dispatched the golem as well as several others, Jaune felt he had gathered enough information on them. The man, who Jaune guessed was Adam, was a very skilled swordsman. The girl, who appeared to be Jaune's age, was as well. They made quite a pair, and in Jaune's current condition, as he was only a little over half his full physical health (160 HP out of 220, the numbers don't really matter anymore), this would normally have been a problem. However, it was obvious to Jaune that the girl was not at her best right now. Something was hurting their team dynamic and the red haired man was not seeing it. It appeared that this girl was preparing to leave this 'White Fang' unbeknownst to her companion.

Meaning one less person Jaune has to kill. As well as meaning that Jaune would not have to worry about her fighting him seriously with the intent of causing any real harm. Then again, she didn't fight like a killer. Adam, however, did. He was the one Jaune would have to really look out for. His movements were crisp, clean, cold, and calculated. A little too calculated. Jaune found himself predicting nearly every move his target made. Though, there were a few surprises. Like the built in gun in his sword's scabbard. And that energy slash thing. Looked more like a counter to a magical attack to Jaune, but you can't be too careful in his experience.

The raven haired girl, Blake, Jaune heard Adam call her, had a few tricks over her own. She was far more acrobatic in her style than her grounded partner. Joined with that rope thing her rapid-fire gunsword had, she could effectively move anywhere and everywhere as well as entangle her opponents. Blake also appeared to be versed in illusionary magics with that constant cloning she had. In fact, she vaguely reminded Jaune of the ninjas and wu jen Jaune and his party encountered during their travels in the Oriental Lands of Ishmaer. Adam reminded Jaune of a samurai, minus the gun. Samurai hated guns from what Jaune remembered. Jaune could understand that, for entirely seperate reasons, but he wasn't a fan of guns either. Too noisy.

All in all, seperately, the two stood no chance against Jaune. The fights would be tedious at most, but in the end, even in his weakened state, Jaune would win. Together however, they could probably match him blow for blow if the girl had her heart in it. Maybe even beat him as he is now. Considering Blake's mental state, however, the chances of that were slim. It was safe to say Jaune felt pretty good about his chances for surviving this.

The pair had finished off the last machine when Jaune decided to introduce himself. He was itching for a fair fight. Keeping his hood up, Jaune launched yet another spike behind the two and pulled himself over to their position. "Nice show there, mind if I ask for this next dance?" He asked with a bow. The pair turned to face the newcomer. Adam wasted no time with a drawing slash of his sword. Only for his attack to be stone-walled by a block via Fluffy Bunny in its Mace-mode.

Blake opened fire upon Jaune only to find that the clip in her gunsword was empty. "Rookie mistaaake..." Jaune chided in a sing-song tone as he spun on his heel to jab the base of Fluffy Bunny's shaft at her stomache. Forcing the raven haired girl to stumble back as Adam renewed his assault on Jaune. Hacking and slashing at the hooded blonde. To his credit, while Adam's movements were easily predicted, they were quite fast and did pack a punch. Good thing Jaune gave as good as he got. From the corner of his eye, Jaune saw Blake slingshot her weapon in between the two and wrapped the rope of her weapon around Jaune's torso, forcing him down onto his back and dropping his weapon. "Clever girl..." He muttered as he rolled out of the way of Adam's downwards stabs and cuts.

Wriggling and freeing himself of what he now noted was not rope but a long ribbon, Jaune flipped himself back onto his feet and dove for Fluffy Bunny, retrieved it, and returned the weapon to its place within Jaune's Bag of Holding. Standing up straight now, Jaune reached over his shoulder and drew one of the two swords on his back. The short one. "Okay, I suppose I can take you two kind of seriously now." Jaune said as he felt Steelstorm's magic empower him and sharpen his reflexes. Adam sheathed his blade and pointed the scabbard to his crimson sword at Jaune.

He fired the gun hidden in the sheathe at the Breaker with deadly accuracy. Too accurately, unfortunately, as his movements telegraphed exactly what he was going to do. Jaune saw him do this before on one of those machines earlier. Adam would fire the weapon, and follow up with a drawing slash. Jaune dodged the gunshot and blocked the slash. He couldn't see Adam's face due to the mask. All he got was Adam's mouth hanging open in surprise. Jaune decided to punch Adam's jawline with a left hook. A satisfying snap was heard from the resulting blow as Adam reeled back in surprise, shock, and pain.

Seeing his opponent still standing, Jaune mentally applauded his Adam. "You're pretty sturdy, I'll give you that. Most blokes I hit like that wind up unconcious, with a snapped neck, or a broken jaw. You however, simply have a dislocated one..." Jaune complimented. Adam put a hand to his still open jaw and felt it. Yep, this kid wasn't joking. Adam's jaw was dislocated and by the feel of things, half his Aura was gone. This kid's dangerous. Very dangerous.

First, this unknown, hooded kid comes in, picks a fight with Adam AND his partner at the same time and is holding his own. Then, he manages to slip through Blake's ribbon grab, something even Adam himself struggles with in their spars, and after breaking free from her while simultaneously dodging his own attacks, this new guy dodges his fire-then-slash attack. WHO IS HE? WHAT IS HE? AND WHY THE FUCK IS BLAKE DROOLING AT THE SIGHT OF THIS GUY?! Seriously, she's just standing there now, on another cart, just watching the two males duel. If you could call it that. Earlier, Adam and Blake had this hooded hero wannabe on the defensive. Now, ever since he drew that shortsword with no mechashifting properties, Adam could barely block this guy's attacks. He was a blur of motion, sometimes even appearing to phase in and out of reality. All while it was painfully obvious that this hooded boy had already been through a rough time. It was here, Adam realized, on a good day, this bastard could kill him and Blake in a heartbeat. They simply lucked out.

Adam blocked most of these attacks that his assailant threw at him. Each one felt like Adam was actually blocking an oncoming tank instead of a simple sword blow. Some of the attacks did manage to get through Adam's defense. A cut here, a nick there... Each one was healed by his Aura. Meaning, if this kept up, Adam would be open and vulnerable soon. And, eventually, dead. "BLAKE! HELP ME!" He called out, snapping the cat faunus out of her trance. This moment of distraction was all that Jaune needed to bring an upwards cut to right horn, severing it. Jaune planned to follow up with a downwards cut to take out the other one. Intead, Adam tried to sloppily dodge as Jaune's attack caught him by surprise and threw him off balance. As a result, Jaune never did sever the left horn, he cut Adam's mask through the left eye. Jaune decided to 'cut' Adam's losses with a kick to the gut.

Leaping back to the edge of the cart Adam and Jaune was on, the hooded blonde turned and made a low sweep with his shortsword at the connection between the two carts. Severing the connection and causing Blake's cart to fall back and away. Adam, who was too busy clutching his now blinded left eye, did not see Jaune lift a thumbs up at Blake who was now watching as the cars ahead of her speed away as hers slowed to a stop and out of range.

Turning his attention back to Adam, Jaune twirled his family heirloom in his hand as he stooped down to pick up Adam's severed horn. "So it's real..." He noted, was Adam part minotaur? No, Jaune thought back to the girl he helped escape just moments before. 'She had cat ears. And a few of those other Fangers had animal ears and tails too. Some of the civilains as well... I must be in either a new world with a new race and new magic, or I'm in a new undiscovered continent... And if I survived that magic explosion, then so must have...'

"KAS!" Jaune realized with a shout! Looking at this Adam fellow, Jaune decided he'd let the authorities handle him. If Adam got away, then Jaune would kill him later. He needed to find out more about where he was and if Kas had survived. 'The girl! She might be helpful...' Turning back to where the girl and the rest of train was that had been left behind, Jaune made his decision.

He jumped.

AAANNND THAT'S A WRAP FOR NOW!

So, what do you guys (and gals) think?

Like it? Love it? Any thoughts? Comments? Guesses for the future? Questions?

Let me know what you guys think! 


	3. Welcome To Beacon!

Hey guys! Mack here with another chapter for RWBYs and Dragons! But before we get into that, I would like to acknowledge two reoccuring themes I saw in the reviews.

First. Some of you guys pointed out that Halanil and a few other divinities should have noticed that Jaune did not die. And you're right! Halanil and the others, like Odin and his daughters, the Valkeryies, have noticed that Jaune never did die in the 'Final Battle'. They just have no clue where he is! Which is what is currently why Halanil hasn't said anything to the party or Jaune's lovers. They want to be absolutely sure of his location before saying anything.

Second. A few of you are asking me to check with my DM and the other players to continue the campaign and have it go into Remnant. Unfortunately, that will not be possible since my DM moved/graduated from College and everyone else is now doing their own things. However, my DM and the other players were kind enough to give me their notes and character sheets plus full permission to continue DnD Jaune's story with the rest of his friends. So yeah, it was kind of my plan all along for Jaune to eventually reunite with his wife, friends, and other mates. I had way too much fun with them to leave them out!

Now I have three things I wanna say/point out.

First, I will be doing a levelling system for Hunstmen/Huntresses. The Class will be referred to as Hunter. Jaune will soon start dual-classing into it while maintaining his growth as a Breaker. Here are the 'levelled lists' for Hunters.

The average 1st year student at schools like Beacon: Level 1.

Average 1st year team leader: Level 2

Average 2nd year: Level 2

Average 2nd year Team Leader: Level 3

Average 3rd year: Level 3

Average 3rd year Team Leader: Level 4

Average 4th year: Level 4

Average 4th year Team Leader: level 5

Average fully-fledged Hunter: Level 5-6

Ozpin: Level 20 Magic-User. Level 20 Hunter. (Dual Classing)

Winter Schnee : Level 9 Hunter

General James Ironwood: Level 8 Hunter. Level 12 Fighter. (Multi-Classing)

Glynda Goodwitch: Level 7 Hunter.

Qrow Branwen: Level 10 Hunter(Drunk) Level 12 (sober)

Raven Branwen: Level 13 Hunter

Taiyang Xiao Long: Level 9 (Level 12 defending Yang and Ruby)

Summer Rose: Level 10 Hunter

Cinder Fall: Level 11 Hunter. Level 3 Magic-User. (Dual Classing)

Salem: Level 26 Magic-User

Tyrian: Level 11 Assassin.

Adam Taurus: Level 12 Fighter.

Roman Torchwick: Level 8 Thief

Neopolitan: Level 10 Assassin

Mercury Black: Level 3 Thief.

Emerald Sustrai: Level 3 Thief

Junior: Level 2 Fighter

Malachite Twins, Melanie and Miltiades: Level 1 fighters. Each.

Yang Xiao Long: Level 3 Hunter

Ruby Rose: Level 3 Hunter

Blake Belladonna : Level 3 Ninja. Level 3 Hunter (Dual Classing)

Weiss Schnee: Level 3 Hunter

Coco Adel: Level 100 Fashionista. (Just kidding.) Level 5 Hunter.

Velvet Scarletina: Level 4 Hunter

Fox Alistair: Level 4 Hunter

Yatsuhashi: Level 4 Hunter

Nora Valkyrie: Level 1 Hunter Level 1 Barbarian (Dual Classing)

Lae Rae (Female Lie Ren): Level 1 Hunter. Level 1 Kensai. (Dual Classing)

Pyrrha Nikos: Level 3 Hunter. Level 5 Fighter. (Dual Classing)

Jaune Arc: Level 19 (I'd say he's probably levelled up again by now with his latest experience) Breaker. (Soon-to-be) Level 1 Hunter. (Dual Class)

Kas: Level 22 Fighter. Level 22 Magic-User. (Dual Class)

Chainsaw wielding White Fang Guy that I call Phillis: Level 2 Fighter.

And that's all for now on character levels. These will increase over time for some characters. Like Cinder. As she is right now, she stands NO CHANCE against somebody like Ozpin. But, depending on how things play out, she may never get the chance to fight him. Furthermore the difference between Multi-Classing and Dual Classing is that Multi-classing is when you are 'going as' a certain class for a while before dropping it in exchange for another class.

A good example would be of Bayla, Jaune's old party's cat-girl. As a Hengeyokai, she maxed out her abilities as a Kensai (which are lawful in alignment while cat-based hengeyokai are chaotic, the DM just simply let it happen) and as a Wu Jen. Hengeyokai can't really go any higher than level 7 as a Kensai or level 6 as a Wu Jen. So, after she maxed out those classes, she went over to being a Bushi. Which is basically a fighter with advanced pick-pocketing skills.

Dual classing is when you choose TWO classes to be at the same time. Like what Jaune's about to do. He'll keep growing as a Breaker, but he's also learning how to do something else at the same time. This sort of thing can only be done with TWO Classes at a time. Also, experience is shared between the two classes. Mostly halved. Like half of all the XP that goes to Jaune will be sent over to level him up as a Hunter, while the other Half will be sent to maintain his growth as a Breaker. If he was Multi-classing, he would stop growing as a Breaker and all his XP would be pooled into the Hunter class.

Secondly, Raptor010... Please don't remind me of my DM's version of the Abyss... Ever... Jaune's still going through therapy for that one... That shit was almost as bad as Kas. The only good thing to come out of THAT, was Jaune earning Crocea Mors.

And finally, this is from me to you guys. I NEED YOUR HELP FOR JAUNE'S SEMBLANCE! I want you guys to leave in a review what you want DnD Jaune's Semblance to be! Name it, and give it a description of what it does. Make sure to include any strengths and/or weaknesses it may have as well as limits! Once I have nineteen Semblances to choose from, I'll take my 20 sided die and roll for it. If I land on a 20, I'll put it to a poll and let all of you lovely people vote on it.

Okay with all of that out of the way...

TO...

THE...

STORY!

Blake was wet, cold, tired, and hungry. As she struggled to start a small campfire for herself, her stomache growled at her to eat something. Like she had anything as of right now... It was getting dark and her thoughts kept returning to the man who helped her get away from Adam. Who was that cloaked man? What was he doing on board that train? If he fought so well like that against her and Adam at the same time, how did he get those injuries? Was he a Huntsman? How did he get past the other White Fang operatives on that train and the train's own security systems? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

The Faunus girl threw down her flint and steel and shook her head in frustration. And to help her focus on her task. She began again, but her efforts were in vain as the wood was too damp. "Need a hand?" A voice from nowhere asked. Blake jumped up in surprise at the voice and readied her weapon, Gambol Shroud. "Oh put that down. There's no need. I'm not going to hurt you..." The voice said as Blake looked around for the source. "Up here." The voice directed her. The girl looked up to a tree branch against the setting sun. And there, was the hooded man . Sitting on that branch like it was the most natural thing in the world to suddenly pop in out of nowhere.

"Here, if it helps, I'll take the hood down." The man said as he hopped off from his perch to silently land upon the forest floor. His hood was down now as Blake could now clearly see his face. 'Oh wow... He's hot...' She absent mindedly thought. And he's around her age. That's good. Maybe he might be interested in... Blake was forced out of her thoughts when the young man squatted next to the pile of damp firewood and kindling. "Now about that fire..." He muttered as he waved his hand over it and lo and behold, a small fire sprang to life.

"How?" Blake began to ask but trailed off. "A trick that an old friend taught me. Name's Jaune, by the way. And yours?" Blake shook her head and sat down on the opposite side of the fire from the now named Jaune. "Blake." She answered suspiciously. Now that she was thinking clearly again, several questions entered her mind. Jaune nodded. "A nice name. I like it. So, Blake, what were you doing with those guys? You don't strike me as a killer."

She glared at him. "What do you mean?" Jaune shrugged. "Just as I said. You don't look like a killer to me. All those other 'White Fang' guys were coralling all the civilians on board that train so they'd all die in the crash your ex-partner was planning..." Blake stared in shock. Adam was planning to kill people!? Jaune saw it. "I figured you didn't know... Sorry, I should probably start from the beginning. Shouldn't I?" The blonde asked. Blake nodded. "Yeah, starting with how you ended up on that train. Intel told us there were no Huntsmen on board..."

It was Jaune's turn to cock an eyebrow. "Huntsmen? I have no idea what you are talking about. I'll tell my story and then you are going to answer my questions. Deal?" Blake looked at Jaune curiously. "Questions? About what? And why should I answer them anyways?" Jaune looked at her seriously. "Yes, questions. About general information. As to why, don't you think it's fair since I helped you escape? And that I got a fire started for you? And that I'm sharing some of my food with you?" He answered, then queried. "What? You haven't given me any food." She said.

"Really? Then what's that in your lap?" Blake looked down while saying "There's nothing in my-" she couldn't finish because half a loaf of bread was tossed into her lap. She looked up at the now grinning boy as he was chewing on his half. "You were saying?" Grumbling, Blake began to eat. "Fine..."

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE TELLING CHIBI BLAKE EVERYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW SINCE HE WOKE UP

Blake stared at the blonde boy incredulously. He makes it sound like he's from another world. One like the fantasy 'novels' she loved so much. Originally, she thought he was making fun of her, but as she looked and listened more closely, it became obvious. He was telling the truth. He finished his story. "So, any questions before I start mine?" He asked. Preparing himself for her to call him out as a liar or think of him as insane.

"Yeah, you may not have explicitly stated it, but it feels like you're from another world. Are you?" She asked. Jaune shrugged. "I guess so, those aren't my stars. Nor is that the moon I'm familiar with." He said while looking up to the now night sky. Blake looked up in surprise. She was so engrossed in Jaune's story she didn't notice the sun fully going down.

"You're being strangely calm about all of this. You've been suddenly dropped into a new world with new rules and you know next to nothing about this place. Why aren't you freaking out?" Blake asked the other-worlder. Jaune shrugged. "No point. It really wouldn't do me any good to freak out and lose control of myself when I have no control of the situation. All I can do is work with what I've been given. That, and I've seen and done enough crazy stuff that all of this is really just another day in the office for me." Blake nodded. "That's... One way of looking at it..."

"Okay, now for my questions..." Jaune said as he began to drill the cat faunus for information. Like time, place, world, races, factions, religions (he was very surprised to hear about how few Gods there were in this world), and policies on magic (he was even more surprised to hear about the lack of belief in magic of this world and that it was more science-driven). In exchange, Jaune shared with his new friend information about his world. He kept his personal life out of it as Blake did hers. Eventually, the two had satisified each other's questions until Jaune propped one final question. "What now?" Blake was at a loss. She never really made plans for after escaping the White Fang. "Maybe I'll go to Beacon. Become a Huntress... What about you? What are you going to do?" She turned the question around on Jaune.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before giving his answer. "Perhaps, if you don't mind, I'll join you. You seem friendly enough and know your way around. I'll find a way home eventually." Blake nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. We'll need to stop by my cache that I set up before this mission. I was planning on this one to be my last one anyways." Jaune clapped his hands together. "Great! Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll take first watch..."

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A CLOAKLESS CHIBI JAUNE SURVEYING HIS LOCAL AREA WHILE CHIBI BLAKE SLEEPS PEACEFULLY ALL SNUGGLED UP IN JAUNE'S CLOAK.

Blake awoke that morning to the sight of Jaune kneeling before the dying campfire. 'He must be praying to one of his Gods...' She realized. Blake watched as Jaune got up and turned around to pick up his gear. There were bags under his eyes. The girl felt a pang of guilt shoot through her. He stayed up throughout the night to ensure her safety...

"Which one?" She asked. Jaune looked to her in surprise. "Oh hey, Blake. You're awake! Let's get going!" He began to strap his two swords onto his back as he spoke. Blake shook her head. "No, you stayed up all night to watch over me. You should rest first." Her voice left no room for argument. Jaune's shoulders slumped as he put the two blades down. "Fine..." As he settled down against a tree, Blake handed his cloak back to him.

"You also dodged my question..." Blake said as he wrapped himself up in his makeshift blanket. He raised an eyebrow. "What question?" The faunus's ears twitched as she rolled her eyes. "Which one? As in which of your Gods were you praying to? You never told me about any of them." Jaune nodded in understanding and yawned. "Oh, you saw that? I was praying to Mack. While there are tons of Gods and Goddesses in my world, my people really only have one, which is named Mack. All the races have their own pantheons. However, my people, are one of the rare few to have only one 'God'..." And with that, Jaune had finally dozed off.

"Mack, huh? What an odd name for a God..." Blake muttered to herself as she pondered over what her new, blonde friend had told her. She looked at his sleeping form. 'He's actually pretty cute when he's asleep...' She thought to herself. Then, an idea formed in her head...

MEANWHILE

Salem had seated herself upon her throne within her fortress. A messenger Grimm had alerted her to a new presence in this world that had bent some of her subjects to his own will. Kas, he called himself. She was curious to meet the man who could dominate her pets with the wave of his hand and a word. He was being brought to her now, in peace. And with an offer.

The great doors to her throneroom opened to reveal one of Salem's greatest assets. Cinder Fall, by many standards, a beautiful woman who could bring many men to their knees with just a smile. Following behind her was a man Salem had never seen before. Tall, lean, and dressed with flowing black robes the man had ashen grey skin, long, slick black hair, and fiercely glowing green eyes that held an unholy cunning and intelligence. On his left hip, hung a simple looking silver-hilted shortsword with ornate engravings that foretold death to those who angered its master. To the average onlooker, the weapon simply appeared to be nothing more than a masterfully crafted shortsword with no additional properties.

But Salem knew better. She could practically see the power radiating from the combined presence of man and sword. So much Darkness... It was intoxicating... He was intoxicating... 'I feel like I'm going to enjoy his company...' The ancient witch thought to herself...

BACK WITH JAUNE AND BLAKE

Jaune opened his eyes to face clear blue skies. He did not fail to notice the softness that he felt on the back of his head. Turning it, he saw Blake looking down at him with a small smile. "Sleep well? It's almost noon." Jaune sat up and nodded. "Yep, thanks." He flashed an innocent smile at the girl who blushed lightly at the sight. 'Too cute!' Jaune did not notice as he stood up to stretch. "Come on, Blake! The sooner we get to your cache, the sooner we can make our way to Beacon!" He urged while collecting his things.

"Right... My cache is north of here, then, we'll need to head west." Blake explained while looking around. "Weird, no sign of any Grimm..." She muttered. Jaune caught this as he finished clasping his cloak. "Grimm? You mean those weird bone and shadow beasts? I killed nearly all of them last night. The smarter ones ran off before I had the chance to get to them." Well, that answers the question as to why she hasn't seen or heard at least a single beowolf since she got here.

"If that's the case, do you wanna keep resting?" She asked. Jaune shook his head. "No, unless I'm sick, critically injured, or in a safe or secure place, I only sleep four to six hours at a time. Max. I'll get some more sleep once we're in a safer place." Jaune explained. Blake nodded. "Okay, let's get going! And while we're at it, would you mind telling me more about your world's Gods?"

Jaune shrugged. "I see no harm in it." And with that, the pair made their way toward's Blake's cache. And Jaune began his explanation. "Well, I can't say I'm an expert, most of my knowledge about other Gods aside from Mack is fairly limited. From what I can remember, my friend Kangrish, we just called him Kang, was a cleric of Moradin. The Dwarven God of War. I think... Kang was pretty war-like whenever we fought against goblins, ogres, orcs, and trolls. Anyways, humans had a pantheon with a whole bunch of Gods. Like the Allfather, Odin. And his son, Thor. Careb, was a Paladin in the name of Tyr, the One-Handed God of Laws and Oaths. My friend Kavoshgesh was an Orcish follower of the Greenfurred God..." And Jaune trailed on, with Blake listening to each word with great interest.

Before the two new it, they had arrived at their destination. Brushing away a pile of leaves, Blake revealed a hole with a rucksack inside. Jaune retrieved the sack and, to Blake's surprise, managed to fit it into a much smaller pack on Jaune's belt. "How?" Jaune looked at her flatly. "Right. Magic." She answered her own question. The two then made their way west towards Vale. Which would then lead to Beacon.

"So," Jaune began, "tell me about your Gods." Blake nodded. "Well, there's only one 'pantheon' here in Remnant. The Olympians. They are led by a Sky God named Zeus..." Blake began her explanation of Remnant's Gods, while Jaune listened with great interest.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI BLAKE AND CHIBI JAUNE TAKING A STROLL THROUGH FOREVER FALLS

It had been about a week since Blake and Jaune found themselves being interviewed by a man named Professor Ozpin. Apparently, he was the headmaster of that 'Beacon' school Blake had told him about. The Headmaster surprised Jaune when he accepted the both of them into his school with little to no knowledge about them. One look at Crocea Mors on Jaune's back and they were accepted. No questions asked. Personally, Jaune found it slightly suspicous and made a private vow to figure out the mysterious headmaster's decision.

All in all, he only had one real complaint. Why the Hell was Ozpin's damn assistant so insistent on following him everywhere? Seriously, everywhere he went, there was Goodwitch. Following him. Watching him. Studying him. Does she think he's going to try to do something? He couldn't say, since everytime he tried to make contact with the woman she always found some type of escape. It didn't help that Blake was doing nearly THE EXACT SAME THING! At least she would at least talk to him.

Either way, none of this really mattered now that the school's first year student had arrived. Which meant Goodwitch had her hands full, and Blake was trying to avoid the crowds. And, as much as he hated them, losing himself in the crowd of his fellow new students would be his best course of action. He needed more allies. Now, Jaune was walking over to give a red and black themed young Faunus girl a hand. She looked positively overwhelmed.

[Earlier]

Ruby Rose was currently trying to figure out what exactly, she had done wrong to get her into this mess. First, her older half-sister ditches her, second, she accidentally knocks over some crabby rich girl's luggage, then, the crabby girl starts yelling at poor Ruby and violently shaking around a loose Dust vial. Only for Ruby to sneeze and ignite the Dust. Further enraging the rich girl who was acting like it was Ruby's fault for all of this and not her own!

Apparently, the Gods were cutting her some slack when she heard someone walk up to her. Opening her eyes, she saw a hand outstretched towards her. "Hey, the name's Jaune." A male voice said. Looking up, Ruby saw the face of the voice and hand's owner. And her brain had to take a moment to reboot and register what exactly was happening. 'Quickly! Say something!'

"R-r-Ru-Ruby." She awkwardly said as she took the hand that was offered. 'Smooth, Ruby... Real smooth...' Jaune chuckled. "Are you okay? I saw that explosion back there. What happened?" And with that, the dam broke and Ruby explained everything that had happened starting from when she tried to stop a Dust Robbery. When she was done, she realized to things. First, they were actually walking around the school grounds. And second, this Jaune guy actually listened to her whole story. 'So he's crazy cute, AND friendly. Wait... Did I just think of him as cute?' She looked him over again and felt her cheeks beging to redden. 'Scratch that... Cute AND hot.'

Deciding to turn her thoughts away from how attractive she found her new potential friend to be, Ruby moved her conversation with the blonde young man to a more familiar and comfortable subject. "Sooo... I have this thing..." She said as she revealed her pride and joy. The mechanical red sniper-scythe, Cresent Rose. Jaune backed up at the suddeness of this change of pace. "Whoa, is that a scythe?" He asked, visibly attempting to figure out how it could go from compact little box, to giant red farming tool of death.

"It's also a high-impact custom sniper rifle." She announced. Jaune obviously did not understand any of that. "A wha-?" She primed the firing mechanism of her weapon. "It's also a gun." Jaune nodded. Must be common for weapons to be combinations of two different types. Like Blake's kusari-gama gunsword, Gambol Shroud. "Oh." Ruby began to stoke her beloved scnyther-rifle when she asked, "So what about yours?" Jaune was clearly confused by what she meant. She playfully rolled her eyes as she wagged her black and red tail. "I showed you my baby, Crescent Rose, so now I wanna see your weapon." Jaune understood now, or, at least he thought he did. 'I get it, this must be a Huntsmen/Huntress thing. Comparing weapons so that we'll know what future allies are capable of...'

"Uh, well, I've got several weapons on me. The closest thing I have to your scythe should probably be this one..." Jaune held up Fluffy Bunny. "This, is Fluffy Bunny." He said proudly. Ruby had to stifle her laughter, who would ever come up with a name for their weapon like that? "Really? Fluffy Bunny? Come on. What's its real name?" She asked once she got a hold of herself.

"Seriously, Fluffy Bunny. You know how every hero has some kind of legendary weapon called something like 'Dragonslayer' or 'Deathfang'? But whoever would ever be able to live down being defeated by 'The Fluffy Bunny'?" Jaune explained. Ruby's eyes widened. "Ohhhh... It's a humiliation thing..." She said in understanding. Jaune nodded. "More or less, it also never fails to put a smile on someone's face."

"Well I like it. So what can it do?" She asked curiously. Jaune pressed a button and the mace transformed into a battle axe with a wicked sharp blade. "Ooooh... Is that all?" Ruby saw Jaune shake his head. "Nope. It can also turn into a spear, a flaming sword, a ladder, a battering ram, point magnetic north, and shoot a chain with a spike at the end." Jaune explained, neglecting to inform the young girl of its three magical features where it can either terrify his enemies, paralyze them, or drain the life-force of his enemies once per day. That would probably be too much for the girl. That, and Blake warned Jaune about how disastrous things could be if the wrong people found out about Jaune's magical items.

"Okay, nevermind, I don't like it... I THINK IT AMAZING! ALMOST AS COOL AS MY CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby excitedly declared, with her ears perked up and her tail wagging at high speeds. "By the way, do you have any idea where we're going?" Ruby asked her new 100% gauranteed friend. Jaune shook his head. "Nope. I was following you!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE AND CHIBI RUBY LOOKING AT A MAP OF BEACON

"Here we are!" Jaune sighed, relieved that he remembered the map of Beacon that Ozpin had given him upon accepting Jaune's application. Jaune was brought out of his thoughts when Ruby was called away from him by the blonde that had abandoned her earlier. "Sorry, Jaune, that's my sister Yang!" And with that she left the blonde young man. "Oh well..." He shrugged.

As Ruby approached her older half-sister, she noticed Yang was grinning. And as Ruby got closer, she saw that her sister's eyes weren't on her. But on Jaune. And they looked... Hungry... "Hubba, hubba... Who is that? A friend of yours? Is he straight? Is he single?" Ruby's eyes grew wide upon the realization of what this was about. Before Ruby could even begin to formulate any kind of answer, she was stopped when a new voice from behind shouted...

"YOU!"

TIME SKIPPIES BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI OZPIN GIVING A SPEECH TO A CROWD

All the first year students had been dismissed to the Ballroom, where they would be sleeping for the night. A certain blonde young woman was surveying the room for a certain blonde young man. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Releasing a disappointed sigh, Yang Xiao Long looked over to see her younger sister writing in a journal. Oh well, perhaps she could see what Ruby was up to while she waited for that certain blonde boy to reappear.

"Hey there, Rubes! What'cha doing?" Yang greeted while flopping onto her sleeping mat and pillows. Ruby proceeded to close the journal and put it aside. "Just writing to the guys back at Signal, you know, because I got sent here two years ahead of my class." Oh that's right, she's the only one from her group of friends to have made it here. "Hmmm... Well, take this chance to mingle around and make some new friends! It's like a big slumber party here!" Yang encouraged, hoping to get her baby sister out of her shell.

"Yeah, well... I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here..." Ruby said. Yang looked around, seeing a large number of the male half of the new student body giving her looks and trying to catch her attention. "I know I do..." She purred as remembered Ruby's new friend. "Speaking of which... You never did answer my question about that one boy I saw you getting chummy with." Ruby froze. That's right, Yang was showing a keen interest in Jaune. Normally she'd think of it as Yang being the over-protective older sister that she is. Yang always got like this whenever she saw Ruby getting along with a boy. Then, she'd scare them off. Needless to say, Ruby had very few guy-friends.

But this was different. Somehow. Sure there were hints of Yang's over-protectiveness there, but it was massively over-shadowed by something else. When Ruby caught her sister looking at Jaune earlier, it looked like Yang was looking at Jaune how Ruby looked at cookies or weapons. It was a little frightening.

"His name's Jaune..." Ruby said slowly. Yang nodded. "Okay... Is it just Jaune? Or does he have a last name?" Ruby shook her head. "I don't know, he never told me his last name... But he's a really sweet guy! Jaune helped me find the Assembly room! And he's got this really cool weapon that can turn into a whole bunch of things!" Yang nodded again. "Alright, do you wanna help me find him? I wanna say hello and thanks to the guy who helped you out back there."

Ruby figured that was okay, its not like Yang's gonna immediately try to steal Jaune from her. Right? Then again, Jaune's just a friend right now... "Um, Remnant to Ruby? Is that a yes or a no?" Ruby shook herself from her thoughts. "Sure, just... Don't try to scare him off. Please?" Yang shrugged. "Well... He's obviously human and isn't a racist. Plus I don't remember seeing him anywhere before... So... I'll try not too. But it's not my fault if he's not up to snuff. Okay?" Knowing that this was the best she was going to get out of the blonde, Ruby nodded. "Fine..." And began to sniff the air. Thank goodness for the Wolf Faunus's enhanced sense of smell. Ruby began to home in on the scent of Lavender and Incense mixed with the smell of Pine trees and earth.

"Okay, I think I've got him..." Ruby began to follow the trail with her older sister in tow. Only for the pair to meet someone else instead. "Oh, hey... You're that girl from earlier!" Ruby recalled. This was the quiet dark girl who acted as Ms. Exposition for Weiss! The girl in question looked up from her book. "You're the girl that exploded..." Of course she had to bring that up. Ruby's ears and tail began to droop. "So the Schnee girl wasn't exaggerating?" Yang asked.

Ruby's head now drooped along with her ears and tail. "Sadly..." Ruby wimpered. Yang decided to drop the subject for now. "I'm Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby! I think you two have already met." The quiet girl nodded. "Blake." She said. "I like your bow... It goes great with your... Pajamas!" Yang obviously had no clue what the girl's yukata was actually called. The dark girl nodded.

"Thanks..." It was nice enough that someone complimented her bow covering her cat ears. It was a gift from Jaune, after all... In all actuality, it was really a ribbon that Jaune gave her as an apology for damaging the ribbons from Gambol Shroud during their fight on the train. She simply decided that she'd wear it like a bow when they found out he had gotten her more ribbon than he thought she needed. She allowed a small smile to cross her face at the memory of their time in Vale. It almost felt like a date. Jaune's child-like awe and curiosity were definitely her favorite parts of that.

Yang made another attempt to start up a conversation. "It's certainly a nice night out..." Blake nodded once more. "Yes, it is. Almost as nice as this book I'm reading..." A moment of silence passed before Blake continued. "Which I will continue to read once you two leave." She said, hoping the pair would take the hint. Yang sighed. "Come on, Ruby. Let's look somewhere else for Jaune. I think your sniffer's messed up."

As Yang was about to drag Ruby away, Blake spoke up. "Jaune? What do you want with him?" Despite the short amount of time that Blake has known her new friend, to say she was attached to the blonde boy would be an understatement. Blake wanted to be aware of any and all threats to her prey. She was not about to give him up without a fight. Yang and Ruby turned right around at this sudden shift in tone from Blake.

"Wait, you know him?" Yang asked, sounding hopeful. She looked it too. So did Ruby. A little too hopeful for Blake's liking. "Not as much as I'd like, but we are friends." Blake admitted now that she realized how little she knew about Jaune. He knew almost everything about her, yet he still remained an enigma to her. She needed to rectify that. Yang and her sister looked surprised. "Huh, well... Do you happen to know where he is then?" Yang asked with that same hopeful look.

"No. Sorry, I'm afraid I don't. He's got a nasty habit of disappearing. So I'm afraid I have no idea as to where he's gone." That was a lie. She only said that to keep these two off of him. His good looks and charming, yet innocent personality was getting him quite the fanbase among the ladies. He was hiding in the dark corner of the room to Blake's left, below the windows and in the shadows. Making it near impossible to see him since you'd be looking directly into the moonlight if you were to turn your attention that way.

The only reason as to why Blake knew of his location was because she had been watching him nearly all day. How he could escape her surveillance was a thing of wonder. Not many people could do that so reliably. If he chose to hide, he would not be found at all until he wanted to be found. She could learn a thing or two from him. Like how the Hell does he walk through a pile of dry leaves and not make a sound?

The pair looked disappointed, and were about to leave when Ruby took the initiative on asking Blake what her book was about. Yang, proud of her sister's small, yet personal, achievment, took Ruby into her arms. Starting a small brawl between the two sisters when Ruby completely decked Yang in the face. This brought the attention of Weiss Schnee. The Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She decided to give the two girls involved a piece of her mind when she recognized them. Thus beginning a shouting match between Yang, who was defending her poor little sister, and Weiss. Who was just being Weiss. Because that's Weiss.

Blake, thankfully, put an end to it by blowing out the candles that lit up the spot they were in. Leading to total darkness for the humans.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE SLEEPING WHILE TWO PAIRS OF EYES, ONE GREEN, ONE AMBER, WATCH FROM OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE ROOM.

Jaune awoke along with the rest of the student body and had begun to prepare himself for the Initiation. From what he could gather, the Initiation would determine who would be teamed up with who for the next four years. He was looking for his assigned locker. "Six-two-six... Six-two-six..." Hmm... Perhaps he could ask those two girls over there about it. The red one seemed nice enough. Jaune recognized the white one from yesterday. Yelling at poor Ruby. Her pitch was so high that Jaune was sure Ruby's ears were ringing for at least another hour.

Bracing himself, Jaune walked over and spoke up. "Excuse me... Miss..." He began, then realized he did not know either one of their names. The white one was broken out of her... Plotting? She looked like she was plotting. Jaune could swear he saw a thunder cloud form around her as she grinned maniachally to herself. Leaving her red haired friend confused. Well, at least, Jaune thought they were friends.

"What was that?" The white one snapped at the one who DARED to break her out of her thoughts and interrupt her plans with her companion. Then, she took a better look at the speaker. She was at a loss for words. He was absolutely GORGEOUS. Hair like it was spun from the finest gold, and eyes of the purest cut sapphire. He smiled, flashing her with a beautifully straight and pearly clean set of teeth. She shook her head out of it. She had never seen him before, or heard of him. And judging by the worn appearance of his apparel, hand-me-downs she assumed, he was of less than astute heritage and background. Therefore, he was nobody. He was beneath her. "Sorry, I'm afraid I've gotten myself lost. You wouldn't happen to know where locker number 626 is?"

She looked at him with disdain. "And why, should I help you? Do you even know who you're talking to?" The boy nodded. "Yep. You, and you're friend! By the way, I'm Jaune Arc. And you are?" Okay, Weiss could not tell whether or not this guy was seriously being a smartass or not. Sooo... She's gonna write him off as an idiot...

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company! You would do well to remember that!" She introduced herself with pride. Jaune's face assumed a confused expression. "What kind of company deals with stuff that simply collects on things that haven't been touched in ages? Do you guys do house cleaning or something?" He asked honestly.

Weiss, unfortunately, thought Jaune was making fun of her and took this as an insult. The redhead behind her attempted to hold back her laughter as she watched the exchange. "EXCUSE ME!?" Weiss screeched. Jaune covered his ears with a pained look in his eyes while the girl began her loud and high-pitched tirade about her father's company, screaming about how vital it was to the survival of mankind and a whole lot of other things. Jaune paid no attention to it as her voice was causing his highly sensitive ears a great deal of pain. Unnoticed by the enraged heiress, a small amount of blood began to trickle through his fingers.

Jaune regretted interacting with this Weiss person... If this kept up, she could actually start causing some real harm. Thankfully, she appeared to have spent herself and stormed off. Dragging the redheaded girl with her. "Come on, Pyrrha. Let's go looking for teammates elsewhere." The now named Pyrrha looked back at the recovering Jaune with worry in her eyes.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI YANG AND CHIBI RUBY FINDING CHIBI JAUNE TRYING TO WASH AWAY THE BLOOD IN HIS EARS AT A WATER FOUNTAIN. YANG IS A BIT TOO EXCITED TO FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO SPEAK WITH JAUNE THAT SHE ACTUALLY FAINTS. FORCING RUBY AND JAUNE TO DRAG HER TO THE CLIFFS WHERE THE INITIATION IS BEING HELD.

Yang awoke to find herself on a platform at a cliff overlooking a green forest. Professor Ozpin was speaking. That's odd. The last thing she remembered was finally getting close enough to talk to that beautiful hunk of man and then everything just went blank... Did... Did Jaune and Ruby actually bring her here? Looking to her left, she saw Ruby. To her far right, was Jaune. DAMN IT! WHY CAN"T SHE JUST TALK TO THE GUY ALREADY!

"-that being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years..." Wait what? Okay, Yang can work with that. "And finally, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. If you do not, you will die..." Okay, now we're talking! This sort of thing was right up Yang's Alley! And in the air she goes. Along with the rest of the first years...

AAAAANNNNNDDDDD CHAPTER!

Next time, Jaune meets the rest of his future team! And, he recieves his first clue about Kas's survival and condition! What is this clue? Tune in next time to find out.

Next Chapter:

A Beast of Smoke and Shadow

See you there! 


	4. A Beast of Smoke and Shadow part 1

HEY GUYS! I'M BACKWITH A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL!

Sorry it took so long, finally got a new computer and school plus work is taking up a lot of my time...

That, and I just haven't been satisfied with every attempt to right this chapter. This is the best out of all 42 attempts to get the ball rolling for this chapter...

Anyways, on to business...

We have a few Smblances submitted for Jaune!

1) Straight up mind control. (Jaune would hate that Semblance.)

2) Grimm Control.

3) Dust Manipulation/Absorbtion

4) Sharingan (a Naruto inspired ability)

5) Shadow Clones (another Naruto themed semblance. Jeez, what is with you people and Naruto? I personally never could get into it...)

6) Berserk powers from Asura's Wrath (Never did play that game; looks cool. And it would go together nicely with the natural Sla'hra Frenzy ability...)

7) Full Counter, from the Seven Deadly Sins (I like that series. Especially the Seven Deadly Schmucks version.)

8) Semblance Mimicry (Whoooo-boy, Jaune would have tons of fun with _that_.)

9) His Canon Semblance of Amplification (May, or may not be broken to Hell...)

10) ? (One, of my own inclusion. Here's a hint: *Clap* *Clap*)

11) Damage Enhancer

12) Fire Bending

13) Water Bending

14) Air Bending

15) Earthbending

16) Numbers 12 through 15.

17) Shadowbending

18) Light Bending

19) Both 17 and 18

And that's all nineteen spots taken up! Which means I'll roll to see which one Jaune gets! If I roll a twenty, that means I will set up a poll to see which one you guys (and gals) want to be Jaune's Semblance. I'll let you guys know the result of the roll in the next chapter.

Now, to _marcialhd_ , I am aware of this change. It was something my DM and our party did long before I joined. This sort of just made sense to them and I rolled with it and shall continue to roll with.

To _the Eye of Sauron_ , yes. Yes you do. Kas was originally a lich, but after countless sacrifices Kas regained his original human form. Ever seen _The Mummy_? Yeah, it was sort of like that.

Now... For the part you havel all been waiting for...

TO...

THE...

STOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!

Was Jaune surprised by this turn of events? No, not really. Being catapulted into the air was nothing new to the young man. His primary concern, besides the sanity of his new Headmaster, was avoiding becoming a Jaune-kebab on the branches of those trees or a Sla'hra pancake on the forest floor. It was at this moment Jaune remembered a valuable spell for occasions like this.

Flapping his arms wildly he began chanting the words "Feather Fall" frantically. A light began to shimmer as the magic took affect. Success. "YES!" He shouted victoriously. But as soon as Jaune could feel his descent slowing down, a spear of red and gold pierced his cloak and carried him along with it. Interrupting the still fragile spell's frail magic.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

*Thud*

"Oooooowww..."

"I'm sorry!"

"Thank you!"

[A few minutes earlier]

Pyrrha Nikos had landed upon a treebranch and began to scan her surroundings. She had come to Beacon for two reasons. First, to become a Huntress. Second, and more importantly/personally, to find a true friend. Or better yet, a lover. Being one of the best fighters in the Four Kingdoms and the 'Invincible Girl' was rather lonely and tiresome. It didn't help that if one believed the stories told about her family, one could trace her lineage all the way back to not only the legendary Achilles, but Nike. The Goddess of Victory. Coming to Beacon was her best chance at getting a new chance. Initially, she was disappointed, nearly everyone she encountered treated her like the Idol they saw her as, or a tool to elevate their own status. Sometimes both. That Weiss girl was a prime example.

Only one person stood out to the young Champion. That blonde boy who had attempted to ask Weiss and herself about pointing him in the right direction towards his locker. If she recalled correctly, his name was Jaune Arc. She had seen him during the opening ceremony and was immediately smitten. And later, this morning, her instincts about Jaune were proven right. Pyrrha was not a stupid girl. Jaune's body language combined with a light accent that she had never heard before, quickly informed Pyrrha that Jaune was not from within the Four Kingdoms and had no idea who the two girls were. If Weiss wasn't so full of herself, she would have seen that as well. Her loss, Pyrrha supposed.

Now on that subject, Pyrrha reigned in her thoughts so that she did not lose her target. Ah, there he is. Flapping his arms with wild abandon, while chanting something. Whatever he was doing, it was working, a light had begun to shimmer around him. His semblance? Perhaps. She'll find out soon enough. Pyrrha considered her plan for a moment. It did seem like he did have things under control. The redhead decided it wouldn't hurt to stack the odds in her favor. After all, the Gods help those who help themselves...

"Jaune Arc, you _will_ be mine!"

[TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE PULLING CHIBI ZWEI OUT OF A HAT BEFORE A CROWD]

After shaking the stars out of his eyes from hitting that tree, Jaune took a quick survey of his surroundings. Seeing that the coast was clear, Jaune turned his attention to the spear that was currently pinning him to said tree. Grasping the weapon near the head, Jaune wrenched it from its resting place and freeing himself. Performing a tumble roll as he landed, Jaune came face to face with the last person he wanted to see in these woods. Bracing himself for another high-pitched tirade from the White Banshee, all Jaune recieved was what he guessed was called a 'Stink Eye' and a short "Harumph". Followed by her turning on her heel as she stomped off. This was followed by a "You came back!" from what sounded like Ruby.

Sighing in relief, Jaune made the Sign of the Staff as he wished his new friend better luck with that She-Demon than he would have had. Jaune turned his attention to the weapon he now held in his hand. It was well balanced, if not slightly heavier than it looked. No doubt due to what appeared to be its moving parts. Upon further inspection, Jaune discovered two buttons. He pressed one. In his hands, the weapon changed into some form of musket. He pressed the other button and the weapon shifted into a sword reminiscent of the ones used by the Dwarves of Kelkanassa. Fascinating. Overall, a well rounded weapon. The breaker sincerely hoped its owner was either competent in unarmed combat, or armed with a secondary weapon while separated from this piece.

A rustle in some nearby bushes alerted Jaune to a newcomer, and their scent was definitely human. So Jaune maintained his relaxed stance as his fellow student emerged. It was that redhead from the locker room. Pyrrha, he remembered. "I assume this is yours?" He greeted his new partner.

[TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE GETTING HIS FIRST TASTE OF ICE CREAM WITH CHIBI BLAKE IN VALE]

Jaune and Pyrrha had been going through the Emerald Forest for some time now with Pyrrha taking the lead. She had done so not only to demonstrate her competence in navigation and combat in the event should they come across some Grimm, but also to give Jaune a good look at what she had to offer from behind once their relationship progressed. Pyrrha Nikos had no doubt in her mind about her ability to seduce her handsome partner. She had the upmost confidence in her body. She was, of course well aware of the effect her outfit had on most men and a few ladies. It was designed to draw emphasis of her well developed body after all. Then again, there were plenty of other attractive girls enrolled in Beacon that could be threats to their budding relationship. That being said, Pyrrha snuck a glance back at her new partner.

And he _was_ taking in the sights. Just not the sights Pyrrha had been hoping for. Instead of her fair hindquarters, Jaune's attention was solely focused on the surrounding forest. This left her a little shocked, as she was well aware of herself being treated as eye-candy to many. What surprised her more than that, however, was the fact that Jaune wasn't on gaurd at all. In fact, he seemed completely at ease. He did know that this forest was famous for its high concentration of Grimm. Right? Then again, ever since she met up with the blonde young man, they had yet to encounter any Grimm. A sign perhaps? She decided it was high time to get to know her prospective future husband. "So... I understand you're from outside the Four Kingdoms, yes?" She started.

"Yep," Jaune nodded in affirmation while not taking his eyes off the surrounding forest. It became clear that Pyrrha would need to do some serious digging if she wanted more answers out of him.

"Can you tell me where? Exactly?" She dove straight into her interrogation without missing a beat.

"I come from Dael'hrar, my land in Ishmaer." He answered. As expected, Pyrrha had never heard of such a place. There wasn't much known about the world outside of the Four Kingdoms due to the Grimm making travel difficult. But that tidbit about that place being his land. Did he mean it belonged to his people? Or he himself?

"Your land? What do you mean by that? And what does Dale Harr mean?" She continued her line of questioning.

"Not Dale Harr, Pyrrha, Dael'hrar. It's pronounced like Day Eel. And there's an R before the A in 'hrar'," Jaune corrected. "The name means 'Day's Hearth' in my people's tongue. As to what I mean by my land, I mean exactly just that. My land."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment as she mentally reviewed this bit of information. To sum it up, Jaune comes from a far off land in the Unkown Lands and owns a bit of land there. So he must be some type of noble there, and is not a native speaker. Pyrrha decided to press on. "What's it like over there? If you don't mind me asking..."

Jaune shrugged. "It's a beautiful place within a mountain range, full of dense woodland, plenty of game, and good earth. It's along the border of Ishmaer and Tarak'tur. Two continents within my homeland. The summers are warm and gentle, and the winters are cool and soft."

"It sounds nice there, what about its people?" Pyrrha queried.

"There aren't that many people yet, we had recently built a settelement for refugees from a recent battle that destroyed their original home." The Sla'hra answered.

As she was about ask Jaune if he could tell her anything else, she heard the familiar sound of metal piercing flesh. She looked up to see a Grimm, an Ursa, with its maw gaping wide over her head. Ready to come bite down and take her head.

Except, it would never get the chance. Embedded between its eyes, was an axe. She watched in awe as the beast stumbled backwards and began to dissapate into black smoke. But that is not what held her attention. Pyrrha wordlessly stared as the axe itself was wrenched free of the monster's skull by an invisible force and flew back into the outstretched hand of its owner. Jaune Arc. He flashed an uneasy grin as he spoke. "Er, sorry about that, years of living in the wilderness sort of does that to you... How about I take the lead?"

[Meanwhile, with Blake...]

Blake was thankful for her ability to hide her emotions. This came quite in handy for her current disappointment. Ideally, Blake wanted to partner up with Jaune. But, it seemed the Fates had decided that Blake was to join up with (as she saw it) her primary competition for Jaune's attention. It could have been worse she surmised. She could have partnered up with the Schnee brat. Her sympathy went out to whoever was unfortunate enough to get stuck with that bitch. The cat Faunus sincerely hoped it wasn't Jaune.

Blake and Yang, had reached the site where they found their artifact. A golden knight chesspiece. The pair decided it wouldn't hurt to wait around to see who else would show up. Blake picked a spot on a wall to sit and read while Yang decided to take a nap. She seemed to be friendly enough, Blake concluded. Perhaps they could grow to be friends after establishing that Jaune was Blake's...

[Back to Jaune and Pyrrha]

It had been only a few minutes since Jaune had taken the lead when the two had come across a dark cave. Outside of the cave's mouth were markings depicting a scorpion and people fleeing in terror. Pyrrha watched Jaune as he frowned and drew what appeared to be the only mechanical weapon in his arsenal. A mace. And with the push of a button, the weapon fluidly shifted into a razor sharp greatsword and before the Mistralian champion could say anything, flames sprouted along the blade. And with that Jaune silently began making his way into the cave.

Pyrrha followed as the pair made their way through the cave's passageways. The shadows caused by the flames of Jaune's weapon made the redhead uneasy, as if Grimm would jump out from them and attack. "Do you think the artifact is in here?" She asked, bewildered by Jaune's sudden change in behaviour and mood.

"No."

His answer surprised her, "Then what are we doing down here?" She wondered out loud, clearly confused by this.

"Pest control." Jaune answered before stopping to face Pyrrha. "I'm betting there's something pretty nasty living in this cave judging by the grafitti outside. If it is still here, it's our job to get rid of it in case someone comes in here not knowing the danger and thinks their aritifact is hidden inside." Jaune turned his attention back to his dark destination. Leaving Pyrrha to recall the markings outside. A giant scorpion.

"A deathstalker," she stated.

"Deathstalker?" Jaune asked, not stopping.

"A scorpion-based Grimm." Pyrrha answered.

"Are all Grimm based on animals?" Jaune asked.

"Most are, a few are like the monsters and creatures you would find in fairy tales, myths, and legends. Why? Don't you have Grimm in Ishmaer?" Pyrrha asked. This sort of information should be common knowledge.

"No. Worse." Jaune explained and left it at that. His tone signalling that he was done talking. Leaving Pyrrha's mind trying to come up with an answer to what could be worse than the Grimm. The answers that did present themselves made her stomache turn.

Roughly a minute later Jaune stopped in his tracks and held his hand up to hold Pyrrha back. Before them, was a behemoth of a Deathstalker, covered in moss and lichen. It began to stirr as the light from Jaune's firesword broke the darkness. Without wasting any time, Jaune stabbed his weapon into the ground with the blade still burning. Clasping his hands together, Pyrrha was dumbfounded to find a small, yet rapidly growing, ball of flame force Jaune's hands apart. When the miniature sun had grown to the size of a softball, it shot out from between its creator's hands and struck the Deathstalker before them in the face.

With one of the most gut wrenching screeches, the Grimm backed into the cavern wall with earth shaking force. Blinded, the monster attempted to bring its glowing stinger down upon its attacker. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) Jaune proved to be a few steps ahead.

In one motion, Jaune had already retrieved his sword and severed the stinger as soon as it had reached the cavern floor in a spinning counter-attack of fire and magic steel.

Robbed of its venomous appendage, the crippled Grimm attempted another assault using its claws to catch Jaune. However, the young warrior saw this coming, and brought the edge of his weapon to bear. Catching the connection point inbetween the left pincer, the Deathstalker had effectivly sliced its appendage in two.

Before the dying Grimm could make another vain attempt at Jaune, the young man brought his flaming weapon crashing down upon the smoldering remains of its face. Killing it instantly.

Without even waiting to watch the monster dissolve into the shadows in which it had lived, Jaune turned his back to his victim and began making his way towards the exit. Pyrrha, in awed silence, followed suit. Upon leaving the cave, Pyrrha regained control of her voice. "Was that... Your Semblance?"

"My what?"

"Your Semblance, you know, the special power that comes from your Aura?"

"You've lost me." Jaune stopped in his tracks and was giving his new partner his full, undivided attention. Stunned by his intense stare, Pyrrha fumbled a little before composing herself.

"Your Aura, you know, the physical manifestation of your soul... It helps protect you from harm as well as bolstering your physical abilities. Sometimes it provides its user with a Semblance. A sort of special power unique to its person... Are you telling me you've never heard of this before?" The redhead explained. Jaune nodded.

"This is all news to me. No one has ever known about this sort of stuff back home," he answered, "Where I come from, we don't have this 'Aura' that you speak of. What you saw is what we know as magic. For example, the weapon I used is a heavily enchanted weapon known as a Rod of Lordly Might. It is a combination of forgotten technology and magic. The art of creating these weapons was lost a few thousand years ago. The only reason I'm telling you any of this is because we're partners and it would be better to get this out now, rather than later."

This... Was a lot to take in. And pretty difficult to believe. Had it not been for the display she had witnessed earlier, Pyrrha would have likely not believed Jaune. At this moment, Pyrrha realised that she would have to unlock Jaune's Aura for him if he truly had no knowledge about it. She tried not to blush as she made her offer. "W-would you like me to unlock yours for you?"

He looked puzzeled for a moment before nodding. "If you could do that for me, that would be great! And I would be in your debt." Persmission granted, Pyrrha stepped up to he partner before placing her hand over his heart and reciting the ritual.

"For it us passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Usually, there would be a light coming from the unlocked individual as their Aura was released and allowed to acclimate to the body of the recently unbounded soul... Not in Jaune's case, he was replaced by a silhoutte of white light as a column of the same light forced itself from Jaune and split the heavens. His Aura was positively overwhelming. It took everything Pyrrha had to not jump away and wet herself. There was so much! Was he positive that he wasn't a God?

[Somewhere within the Divine Realms]

An elvish woman with hair like golden waterfalls, dressed in the purest of green and white silken robes made her way through one of the many Gardens of Paradise. As she took in its beauty, she came upon the reason as to why she was here.

"Mother, it's nice to see you," She greeted. Sitting on a wooden and living bench that had grown there naturally, was another woman whose beauty rivaled her own. Her hair shifted between a plethora of colors as she turned to face the speaker. Her name, was Banwie.

"Ah, Halanil, a pleasure to see you. As always." The sitting woman greeted the newcomer. Yes, it was Halanil, the elven goddess of beauty and love. Banwie, the one still sitting, was her fellow goddess. Her sphere of influence being dreams, visions, prophecy, and motherhood. All elvish dieties and their followers answered to her as the Mother of all Elves and their Gods. She stood up and moved to embrace her eldest daughter. "How are you doing, dear?" Banwie asked in her motherly way.

"I am well, but it is not my wellbeing that I am here to ask of you," Halanil answered. Her mother gave her a gentle smile as she nodded.

"I know who you are here for, and you have nothing to fear. You have my own, and your father's approval. You have always known how laid back he is." Banwie spoke tenderly, her calming smile never leaving her youthful visage. She continued, "your father continues to watch over his current Champion as he always has."

"He is alive? Is he well? Where is he? " The goddess shot her questions before thinking. Banwie chuckled before continuing.

"Ah, to be in love, you may be the elves' patron for it, but this is the first time you have been able to experience the romantic side of it for yourself, isn't it? I remember meeting your father." Her smile grew at the memories. If she could go back and do it all again, she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Halanil's creamy colored skin grew hot on her face in embarrassment. "Mother... Please. Can you tell me anything?" She was willing to start begging. Banwie took pity upon her daughter's tortured heart, and reached out to a nearby pool of water. Taking her hand, Banwie drew a circle within it, forming a gentle whirlpool. Upon its surface, Halanil watched as all was revealed to her.

[Back to the Emerald Forest.]

Shortly after unlocking his Aura, and allowing Jaune to adjust to the new power, Jaune and Pyrrha had met a tall, slender girl with magenta eyes and black hair that had a single stripe of pink. Her name was Lae Rae, and her partner was the ever excitable and energetic Nora Valkeryie. Their meeting played out as such.

Jaune and Pyrrha had been walking through the forest when they had heard a trampling sound coming up from behind them. Turning, they found a large bear-like Grimm barreling towards them with an orange haired girl in pink riding it. On reflex, Pyrrha had moved out of its way calling it an Ursa. Jaune raised his hand and the monster rammed head first into an invisble wall. Splattering what passed for its brains everywhere, while throwing its unwanted rider into the air. And landing into Jaune's waiting arms.

Much to Pyrrha's dismay.

Still holding the girl bridal style, Jaune flashed his catch a friendly grin. Turquoise eyes met firey sapphire, and for a moment, time stopped for the girl. When she finally realized the position they were in, the new girl shot into the air like a rocket. And landed in a semi cowering position behind a panting newer comer, who had introduced herself as Lae Rae. After exchanging pleasantries, the two pairs made their way towards the ruins together.

Upon reaching said ruins, the four prospective students found that they were not the first to find the ruins and the artifacts that waited. Several others had come and gone, claiming their pieces. Only two had stuck around. Jaune recognized Blake, and the blonde stranger he had helped Ruby drag to the cliff. He never caught her name.

Nora had already zipped over to the artifacts and claimed one singing about being 'queen of the castle'. Having already adjusted to the wild and energetic personality, this caused Jaune to a chuckle as he remembered his comrades.

Before Jaune was able to properly introduce himself to his friend's new partner, he was interrupted by a feminine shriek from above. Followed by the sudden weight of one Ruby Rose falling right on top of Jaune. Groaning, the sla'hra picked himself back up as Ruby began spouting an unknown number of apologies. Only to be cut off by the high pitched scream of the Bansh- er, Weiss. Demanding to know as to why Ruby had left her as she plummeted towards the earth and heading right towards the now sore Jaune Arc.

Seeing this, coming, Jaune contemplated letting Earbane hit the ground. But, she may not be as durable as Ruby and Jaune's morality would not allow him to do it anyways when it was within his power to help her.

Preparing to launch himself into the air, Jaune casted his spell before taking off. Next thing he knew, Weiss was in his arms with her eyes squeezed shut. Upon the unfamiliar sensation of being held, however, she opened her eyes to see her rescuer. Surprise was written all over her face as she recognized the rude boy from earlier. Surprise transformed into shock as she noted that they were getting closer to the ground and began to move along it rather than towards it. Weiss was then unceremoniously dropped by the boy as he lifted himself a little bit higher into the air.

Posterior still firmly planted on the ground, Weiss wordlessly watched as the blonde boy floated in the air towards a small number of people. Most notably in that group, was Ruby, her _partner_ , and the esteemed Pyrrha Nikos. The one person Weiss actually wanted on her team more than anyone. All eyes were focused at the only male in the area as he questioned Ruby.

"How were you two falling from the freaking sky?" He asked. Before a response could be made. A large, black, spear-like feather flew right past Jaune, narrowly missing him, and impaled itself at the feet of the wolf faunus. Turning around, Jaune turned to face whatever had sent that projectile.

A Nevermore. The same one that Ruby had stupidly decided that she and Weiss should ride so they could find the ruins. Then again, Weiss did eventually go along with the mutt's plan. So who's the real fool here?

"Nevermind, I have my answer!" Lowering himself to the ground, Jaune raised one hand into the air with his palm outstretched and aimed at the Grimm. "ZAP!" And like that, a dark cloud appeared over the monster's head and sent a bolt of actual lightning into the beast. Frying and killing it instantly. Eyes bulged as they watched what unfolded before them. The ability to command Lightning itself belonged to Zeus! How was he able to do that? Was he a son of the Gods?

Questions flooded nearly everyone's minds as Jaune began to walk towards ruins where the artifacts were. Grabbing a golden knight and rook, he tossed the knight to Ruby. "Okay, I've had enough crazy for the day, lets get going..." Everyone quietly nodded as they decided it would be wisest not to irritate the young man before them.

As Weiss began to finally pick herself up from the ground, the smell of smoke and the roar of fire made itself known to all present.

"Weiss! Look what you did! The whole forest is going to catch on fire now!" Ruby scolded the heiress. The fire was now visible from the treeline and was groing rapidly.

"It's not my fault!" The Ice Queen shot back in frustration. Before she could continue, the pounding of something's footsteps shook the ground beneath them. Something big.

Readying their weapons the girls prepared themselves for a fight. Only to warned by Jaune. "Guys! We need to move! Now!" He almost looked frightened. The urgency in his voice said he was very serious. Whatever Jaune wanted to get away from was getting closer. A thunderous roar could be heard from its direction. It didn't sound like any Grimm the girls had heard before.

"We can take it!" Pyrrha was the one to speak up and brought up her rifle. She wished she felt as confident she pretended to be. The air was growing swelteringly hotter with every step the Beast took. Jaune forced her weapon down and shouted at everyone.

"Then run! Now! Guns are of no use here!"

Another roar. Everyone present took his advice. Running, everyone rushed past where the artifacts were stored and deeper into the ruins. Desperately trying to escape the nearing monster. Sweat pouring out of every pore, and with burning muscles, the group reached a break in the unburned trees and ruin. A bridge was before them leading into even more ruins. Below, was a chasm that not even Blake could see into the bottom of. With Jaune bringing up the rear, everyone crossed.

They turned to see Jaune standing at the center of the stone bridge with his longer sword drawn from its back-scabbard. Held at the ready before himself, Jaune appeared to be waiting for the Beast.

"Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha tried to make a move to call or bring him back. Only to be restrained by Weiss and Blake. He turned his head to look at them.

"Keep going!"

He turned his attention as the Monster finally burst into view. Finally revealing a bipedal demon of fire and hate. It towered of Jaune, wings of flame outstretched and an inferno from within it. In one hand, the creature held a whip of fire and smoke. In the other, a sword of the same. The Demon roared and bounded towards the bridge. Its sights set squarely on the girls across.

"STOP!" Jaune shouted at the monster. It did, and turned its attention towards the blonde warrior that stood before it.

"You cannot pass! You cannot pass!" Jaune held its undivided attention as he spoke. The Demon howled and cracked its whip at Jaune's Sword. Only for the whip to vanish upon contact. He did not budge as the words flowed from his mouth. He did not know the origin of the speech. He could only guess that it came from his patron. And to Mack, he silently gave thanks as he felt the words empower him. "As mortal as I am, I am a servant of the First Fire, and a weilder of the Flame of Hope..." At this, a brilliant golden light began to shine from the blade of Jaune's sword. It was as bright as the sun... "You cannot pass. The dark fire shall not avail you! Flame of Ruin! YOUUU! SHALL NOOOTTT! PASSSS!" And with that, Jaune turned his back on the creature and drove his blade into the bridge behind him.

As the bridge began to disintegrate, Jaune turned his attention back to his enemy. The once golden glow of Crocea Mors had been replaced by a cold frosty blue. Jaune now drew his shortsword and vanished. Only to reappear midair in the creature's face and bringing both blades down upon its roaring maw. The fight had begun...

.

.

.

AND I'M GONNA STOP IT RIGHT HERE! The Fight between Jaune and the Balrog will continue in the next chapter! And, we'll get to see how that Balrog came to this world and what it has to do with Kas.

Now, before we say goodbye for the day, I would like to make a few notes.

The world my loving and sadistic DM made is one of bleeding references. The Canon of that world is that Mack's job is to oversee and keep every universe in Creation in check.

Creation refers to the Omniverse. That is every universe that has been, will be, and currently is in progress. When a universe 'dies', that is to say, come to an end. Everything is recycled by Mack in order for the next one to come along. At the end, Mack has to take out the trash of that universe which takes the form of The Evil of Endings and Beginnings. Or TEEB, as I call it. It's basically a giant super monster that is all the 'evil' produced during the lifespan of that universe from start to finish. Every evil is included. No matter the severity. It could be as minor as a simple desire to punch that one annoying relative in the face but never acted upon, or a simple "I HATE YOU!" without meaning it. Or as major as commiting a complete and totally intentional fucking Genocide on an entirely beneficial and innocent form of life...

Yeah... That's a pretty tall order... Thankfully, Mack is so fucking broken that he can warp reality as he desires with virtually no consequences or effort. The only consequences he would suffer is most likely an earful from his wife, Banwie, or whatever punishment his boss comes up with. The only thing Mack CANNOT do, is go against the wishes/desires of his Creator/Boss. Which is basically The One True God for all intents and purposes. Think of The One Above all in Marvel, or The Presence in DC. That's his Boss. Mack is so powerful, that he can even override the DM's decisions or actions in Game. Everything Mack does is effectively an Act of God.

Thankfully, the OG is actually pretty chill and goes pretty easy on Mack and Mack is absolutely loyal to and loves (like a child loves their parent, not like THAT you sickos) his boss. Who he usually calls Dad. In truth, as far as we know, God has only ever had to punish Mack once in canon. And that was the Limp for which he is known by. When Mack first got his job, he felt like it was a wee bit too much himself when he figured out what he was supposed to do and set about creating a weapon to help him.

That weapon simply came to be known to him as Light. Light relies on items that are known as Gates to Light, or Lightgates. These Lightgates are usually tools or weapons that when synchronized properly with their owner, grants them the Power and ability necessary to summon Light in the form of a weapon or tool most suitable for the wielder. In the right hands, its possible to irrepairably destroy the very fabrics of reality and even harm Mack (who can EASILY with no effort at all, erase a universe at will if he chose to). Thankfully, both Mack, God, and even Banwie (to a degree) have the final say on whether or not someone can summon, let alone use Light. Mack's Black Staff, which is usually referred to as The Staff Of Worlds, is considered to be the first and most powerful Lightgate period since it is basically Mack holding every Universe past, present, and future in his hand. It's not just a divine walking stick that only he and God can handle. It's a symbol and badge of office as well as Mack's burden.

When Mack found he couldn't fully command the tool he had made for himself, he went over to the Creator of Everything for guidance or at least on have his Creator uncreate the power. Rather than that, God, who already knew what was gonna happen, told Mack that this was because of a lack of faith in himself and the Creator for thinking that God didn't know what he was doing when he gave Mack the job he was given. God made the Staff, which is the physical representation of all Creation, placed Light within it, and told Mack to drive it through his own leg as punishment. This was effectively God telling Mack that if he wanted a Crutch, he was gonna need a reason for it. And that bound the Staff, and Light, to Mack. This sort of makes the Staff and the Limp a metaphor for teaching us mortals a lesson in having faith in ourselves and our purposes in life.

Now all these universes, sometimes bleed, for lack of a better word, into one another. Like Batman becoming Ghostrider in DC. This is how crossover characters, powers, concepts, etc. happen every now and again. That's how Jaune knows about Balrogs. In one of our adventures, we ran across a balrog working for Kas. And it very nearly wiped out the entire party if it hadn't been for the reinforcements of a village of Firbolgs coming in to defend their forest and evening the playing field. So technically, within the multiverse theory, all my stories and almost every fanfiction out there could be considered a real thing. And Marvel, DC, Doom, hell, even Warhammer... (Now that's a scary thought... I have only just now started an interest in that stuff.)

Now onto the subject of Mack's name... In reality, that's not his real name. Its canonically unknowable and incomprehensible to everyone and everything except the himself and The One True God regardless of standing, power, or origin. Hence, all the titles Mack has and goes by. He could literally be screaming at you from the top of his lungs and into your ear and you ain't gonna hear shit. You are only gonna learn his real name if God says so. I simply came up with the idea of calling him Mack during a session one day while eating a bowl of Macaroni and Cheese. And the name stuck.

Speaking of the One True God and all, one of the things that Mack is forbidden to do is tell any mortal the Truth about Him. We gotta figure that shit out for ourselves. So there is no concrete mandate from Mack saying whether Cristianity, Islam, Buddhism, or whatever kind of other religions out there is the correct one. All Mack points out when asked is that there is indeed a God, and it isn't himself. He just works for Him. And quite happily.

Now, onto the subject of Mack's waifu for lifu. Banwie is her canonical name as far as we know. Pronounced as Bon-we. Mack picked her up in one universe when she decided she had enough of being a lonely single goddess and chose Mack as her one and only. (How sweet.) She got him to marry her by essentially kidnapping him and holding him hostage by ensnaring him in a trap. The what of that trap is unkown to us. All that is known is that it was something Mack had never seen before in that universe and was distracted by it. And while he was consulting his various conciouses throughout the Omniverse as to why and how it was there, Banwie, who had simply dreamt it up without fully realizing whatever it was at the time (she is considered a goddess of dreams after all), caged Mack in it while retaining its original makeup. Now Mack could have easily escaped this but decided to play along, because of either sympathy or boredom, and play trapped.

This played out for about a week (by their standards, to mortals there is no telling how long it took) before the other gods of that universe caught on that Mack was missing and decided to look for him. They eventually found him in Banwie's gardens in a strange cagelike thing they had no understanding of and demanded Banwie release him. She said that she would on the condition that they would allow her to marry him. The reason why she needed their permission was because everybody was to busy fighting over her, and she wanted to decide for herself. Mack was simply leaving everyone alone because he thought it was funny to watch everyone try to impress Banwie and fail while he himself had was content to just have a friend.

Upon hearing this, the gods relented and Mack was 'released'. While he made no show of interest in companionship or marriage, he was glad to finally have someone to take with him throughout the Realities. Then he found out about what comes along with marriage and was a little grossed out but accepted that bit none the least. Now having Banwie, he has someone to share his job with so he would no longer be lonely. This provided Banwie a presence in ALL universes past, present, and future with Mack. That must be one hell of a ride.

NEXT TIME

AURA JOINED WITH MAGIC AND STEEL


End file.
